Kawan Dan Sahabat Sejati!
by AZaz109
Summary: Fanfic ini mengesahkan tentang kehidupan Fang dan kaizo di bumi! dan persahabatan yang takkan putus seperti Kaizo dan Kaiza dan juga Fang, boboiboy, ying, yaya, gopal dan ochobot! (Sudah di updated dengan kisah baru tentang persahabatan!)
1. Kawan Lama

**Hai semua! Semua sihat author sihat je!**

 **Bes ke tak bes terpulang pada anda**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy Semua**

* * *

Kawan Lama

Hari ini kaizo akan berjumpa dengan kawan lama dia. Kaizo sudah bangun awal untuk bersiap. Kaizo ada membawa bungkusan yang berwarna merah, kaizo tidak mahu kejut kan adik dia kerana dia tahu fang sudah kemas rumah sampai jam 1 pagi. Sebelum kaizo keluar dia ada tinggal kan nota di atas meja ruang tamu. Kaizo pun keluar dan pergi ke Taman Pulau Rintis yang berhampiran dengan kedai tok aba.

Tiba-tiba fang bangun, tapi abang dia sudah tiada di rumah, fang nampak ada nota dia atas meja ruang tamu, fang pun baca " _Pang kalau kau cari abang,abang ada di Taman Pulau Rintis untuk jumpa dengan kawan lama abang."_ Fang pun keluar sebab nak jumpa boboiboy, dia tak kisah kalau abang dia nak jumpa kawan lama ke kawan baru, yang penting abang dia dah beri tahu dengan dia. Boboiboy nampak fang lalu dia panggil fang.

"Fang aku ada kat sini!"

"Kejap aku datang!"

Fang pun menuju kearah kedai tok aba. Dia nampak gopal pun ada di situ, mereka bersembang di kedai tok aba. Yaya dan Ying pun datang sambil melambai tangan. Yaya dan Ying pun duduk, gopal nampak yaya bawa biskut dia lalu dia lagi sebab dia tak nak makan biskut yang tak berapa sedap. "Eh...kenapa gopal lari?" Yaya rasa pelik kenapa gopal lari lepas nampak dia dan bakul dia "entah...eh yaya apa yang kau bawak dalam bakul tu?" Tanya boboiboy, Yaya pun buka bakul dia dan terdapat biskut dia yang begitu banyak sekali, fang pun kata "la...patutlah gopal lari dia nampak biskut kau" ying hanya ketawa kerana gopal lari kerana biskut yaya. "Yaya kenapa kau bawak biskut kau banyak-banyak?" tanya fang, "aku bawak sebab aku nak jual?"

"Ada ke orang nak beli"

"Ha ah...nanti orang tak nak beli macam mana" kata boboiboy

"Haiya...jangan cakap macam tu, yaya cuma nak jual biskut dia saja ma..."

Ying cuba untuk ceria kan yaya yang hampir sedih kerana kata-kata fang dan boboiboy. Tapi mungkin ada betul juga kata Fang dan boboiboy, mungkin tiada siapa yang akan beli biskut dia.

* * *

Fang nampak abang dia menuju ke sini dengan seorang perempuan, rambut dia panjang dan berwarna merah, baju,muka,mata dan topeng mereka sama cuma warna sahaja merah, kaizo punya berwarna biru tapi mata kaizo merah juga. Kaizo pun tiba di kedai tok aba, fang pun tanya "abang siapa dia ni?"

"Ini kapten kaiza kawan lama abang"

"Hai fang dan hai kepada boboiboy, ying, yaya dan gopal...eh mana gopal" kaiza tertanya-tanya mana perginya gopal

"Hai kapten kaiza" mereka berempat serentak bersuara

"Gopal dah lari lepas nampak biskut yaya" jawap ying

"Eh...kenapa dengan biskut yaya? Tak sedap ke?"

"Sebenarnya biskut yaya ni..akan buat orang pengsan sebab tu gopal lari" kata fang

"Yaya kapten nak rasa biskut yaya boleh?" Tanya kaiza

"Boleh...ambil lah kapten"

"Sebelum tu korang semua panggil je kapten kak kaiza atau kaiza lagi senang" kaiza pun rasa biskut yaya

"Macam mana kak ok tak?" Yaya ingin tahu kalau kaiza suka biskut dia

"Hm...yaya apa yaya letak dalam biskut ni? Rasa dia pelik lah"

"Yaya letak bawang, mentega,daun limau purut dan kertas pasir tu je"

"La...patut orang pengsan makan biskut kau, kau letak semua benda tu adohh..." Boboiboy baru sahaja tau apa yang diletakkan dalam biskut tu

"Yaya bahan-bahan yang yaya buat tu salah" kaiza tidak marah dengan sesiapa, sebab dia seorang yang baik hati tak suka marah-marah kecuali ketika berlawan dengan alien jahat.

Fang pun tanya kepada kaiza "kak nanti akak nak tidur mana? Apa kata akak tidur dia rumah kami berdua, lagi pun masih ada bilik kosong"

"Betul ke ni fang terima kasih sebab bagi akak tinggal bersama dengan fang dan kaizo" kaiza begitu gembira

"Sama-sama kak" fang pun tersenyum kerana melihat kaiza gembira.

* * *

Hari pun sudah senja semua sudah balik kerumah masing-masing. Sampai sahaja di rumah fang terus tanya dengan kaiza "kak, akak ada kuasa apa?" Kaiza pun jawap "akak ada kuasa manipulasi tenaga, kuasa manipulasi alektrik/elektronik, bayang , garavity , kuasa tukaran Kuasa manipulasi masa , dan banyak lagi kuasa yang misteri dalam diri akak dan akak boleh berpecah juga tapi hanya Sampai 14 iaitu gempa, halilintar,taufan,ice,blaze,thorn,solar,awan,dark,magnet,electric,telipati,emerald dan sand" dan dia sambung lagi "sebenarnya akak ada banyak lagi kuasa yang tersembunyi dalm diri akak tapi kuasa manipulasi tenaga dan elektronik/elektrik tu datang dari jam kuasa akak, kalau kuasa lain semua datang dari diri akak sendiri, dalam badan akak terlalu banyak kuasa yang masih tersembunyi tapi semua kuasa akak ni sudah tahap tertinggi dan terkuat hanya akak je yang boleh kawal kuasa ni" fang terus ternganga sebab tak sangka banyak kuasa dia.

Fang baru teringat tadi ochobot ada scane kaiza, ochobot kata kaiza ada banyak kuasa sehingga tidak dapta dikira berapa banyak lagi kausa dalam diri dia, tahap kuasa dia pun luar biasa dan tiadak dapat dikira juga. Kaiza terus tanya dengan fang kalau dia lapar, "tak pe lah kak fang dah pandai masak tapi setiap kali fang buat sup lobak merah mesti abang kata rasa macam sup sabun" kaiza dan fangpun pergi ke dapur untuk masak, fang akan tolong susun dan atur meja makan, kaiza pula akan memasak.

Selepas beberapa minit memasak kaiza akan panggil kaizo untuk makan. Kali ini fang akan suruh abang dia rasa masakan kaiza sebab tadi fang dah rasa memang sedap. Kaizo pun duduk dia meja makan dan rasa sup lobak merah yang di masak oleh kaiza, "Sedapnya sup lobak merah ni" fang dan kaiza tersenyum melihat kaizo makan dengan begitu selera. Kaiza bangun dari tempat duduk dan pergi ke peti sejuk untuk mengambil ice cream lobak merah yang di buat oleh fang dan kaiza tadi. "Hah siapa nak ice cream lobak merah" kaizo dan fang ambil sorang satu ice cream, "kak lain kali kita buat ice cream lobak merah lagi...boleh?" Kaiza pun jawap "boleh kalau nak buat hari-hari lagi bes" fang begitu gembira sekali.

Akhirnya semua sudah siap makan masa untuk mereka baut kerja sendiri. Kaizo macam biasa dengan novel hantu dia, fang akan ulang kaji, kaiza dia kan mandi dulu sebelum baca buku dan tidur. Selepas sahaja kaiza siap mandi dia akan baca buku kesukaan dia iaitu novel persahabatan sejati. Fang pun turun ke bawah, dia nampak kaiza dan abang dia sedang baca buku, kaiza pun nampak fang lalu dia panggil fang untuk toton tv. Kaiza akan berhenti membaca bila menonton tv.

"Fang tadi buat apa kat bilik?" Tanya kaiza

"Fang tengah ulang kaji lagi pun fang kena pandai"

"Patutlah fang lama dalam bilik, fang selalunya belajar berapa jam?"

"Lama sikit 1 jam atau 2 jam fang akan ulang kaji"

"Lama juga tu, tapi fang kan nak pandai, macam ni baru lah adik angkat akak"

"Akak ni anak sulung ke?"

"Iya akak anak sulung, akak tiada abang tiada akak dan tiada adik"

"Mana mak ayah akak"

"Mak ayah akak dah lama tinggal kan akak, mereka di bunuh oleh Ratu Lily"

"Akak kalau akak nak tau mak ayah fang dengan abang pun dah tinggalkan kami, mereka pun dibunuh oleh Ratu Lily"

"Tak pe, lagi pun akak ada kaizo dan fang" kaizo yang masih lagi baca novel hantu dengar kata-kata kaiza, kaizo hanya dapat tersenyum begitu juga fang tersenyum dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kaiza.

* * *

Keesokan harinya kaizo sudah kejut kan fang kerana latihan tempur kaiza pun bangun sebab nak juga berlatih dengan kaizo dan fang. Selepas sahaja habis latihan tempur fang akan berehat, kaiza pula akan kemas rumah, perasaan penat atau lelah tak pernah wujud dalm diri dia, dia sentiasa bertenaga. Selepas kemas fang dan kaiza akan pergi ke kedai tok aba, kaizo akan duduk di rumah sebab dia nak baca novel hantu dia.

Sampai sahaja di kedai tok aba fang akan bersembang dengan boboiboy, kaiza akan memesan air untuk fang dan dia. Tiba-tiba gopal muncul di sebelah boboiboy, boboiboy pun terkejut kerana kehadiran gopal yang mengejut, gopal rasa pelik siapa perempuan yang duduk di sebelah fang, gopal pun tanya dekat fang

"Fang siapa kat sebelah kau tu?"

"Ini kapten kaiza kawan lama abang aku"

"Fang...nah ice blended chocolate" kaiza pun beri kan air tu kepada fang

"Hah...sedapnya fang aku oun nak juga"

"Ini mesti gopal kan? Nah ice blended chocolate untuk gopal...ini akak belanja"

"Wah terima kasih kapten kaiza" gopal terus minum ice blended chocolate yang di beri oleh kaiza

"Gopal panggil je dia kak kiaza" kata boboiboy

"Eh...takpe ke?"

"Ye lah... fang, aku , yaya, ying panggil dia kak kaiza sebab dia suruh lagi senang"

"Bila dia datang sini boboiboy?"

"Semalam dia datang, tapi kau dah lari sebab nampak biskut yaya"

"Boboiboy akak nak tanya kenapa yaya buat biskut dia macam tu?" Tanya kaiza

"Entah boboiboy pun tak tau"

"Mungkin sebab kalau bab biskut ni dia tak reti tu yang dia main letak je" kata fang

"Dey...jangan cakap macam nanti yaya marah" kata gopal

"Tak pe nanti akak ajar dia macam mana buat biskut yang sebenar" kata kaiza.

Nampaknya kaiza akan ajar yaya macam mana cara buat biskut yang sebenar akhirnya, nanti tiada siapa yang akan pengsan lepas makan biskut yaya. Tapi yaya mesti simpan resepi biskut yang lama, sebab nanati lahap akan cari biskut yang bertoksik dan sangat sedap bagi dia.

* * *

 **nampaknya kaiza akan ajar**

 **Yaya macam mana buat biskut yang sebenar**

 **Tapi yaya kena simpan resepi biskut yang lama**

 **Sebab untuk lahap lah.**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya.**


	2. Musuh Lama Kembali

**Hai semua! nampaknya sudah ada yang baca ff author**

 **Author gembira sangat xD**

 **Nampaknya Author kena lanjut kan lagi ff ni**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy Semua**

* * *

musuh lama kembali

Kaiza memdapat mesej dari leftenan lailahap yang bermaksud ada alien jahat yang akan menyerang bumi. Kaiza terpaksa tinggal kan bumi buat seketika, tapi dia tak sanggup untuk tinggal kan fang, fang sudah anggap kaiza seperti kakaknya sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat misi tetap misi, kaiza mesti hapuskan alien jahat yang akan datang menyerang bumi, tiba-tiba sahaja jam kuasa kaiza berbunyi, kaiza menekan jam kuasanya terpapar lailahap di screne, lailahap pun berkata "Kapten nampaknya yang akan tiba di bumi adalah Bora ra kapten, kapten mesti cepat jika tidak dia akan serang bumi" terkejut kaiza, rupa-rupanya yang datang ke bumi adalah Bora ra, kaiza ingatkan dia sudah hapuskan Bora ra tetapi dia silap Bora ra masih hidup dan dia akan sedut sahaja sesiapa yang pernah berlawan dengan dia, dia akan sedut kedalam lohong hitam dia yang begitu mengerikan.

Dengan secepat yang mungkin kaiza pergi ke kapal angkasa, apa yang akan terjadi kepada kaiza, tapi dia perlu lindungi bumi dia perlu jaga bumi. Kaiza perlu halang bora ra jika tidak bora ra akan hapus bumi.

"Lailahap mana signal bora ra?"

"Ini kapten, kapten mesti halang dia"

"Lailahap kalau terjadi apa-apa dengab aku beritahu fang yang sayang dia"

"Kapten jangan cakap macam tu, lagi pun fang dah anggap kapten macam kakaknya sendiri""

"Lailahap turunkan aku dikapal angkasa bora ra"

"Baik kapten"

Lailahap turunkan kaiza di kapal angkasa bora ra. Dia nampak bora ra sedang menuju ke arah dia. "Kenapa kau kembali bora ra?" Kata kaiza "aku kembali untuk membalas dendam...kau ingat aku akan terhapus begitu saja kau memang silap kaiza...orang yang terakhir lawan aku boboiboy tapi aku masih hidup..hahahahah" kaiza pun berlawan dengan bora ra tapi dia kalah, dia tak dapat halang bora ra untuk pergi ke bumi. Kaiza terpaksa pergi ke bumi semula dan beri amaran kepada boboiboy, fang, yaya, ying, gopal dan kaizo untuk bersedia berlawan dengan borara.

* * *

Sampai sahaja di bumi kaiza terus pergi rumah dan bagi tahu kepada kaizo yang bora ra kembali. "Hah...bora ra kembali" kaizo tak sangka bora ra kembali semula "iya...bora ra kembali, aku dah cuba untuk halang dia tapi aku gagal" kaiza begitu kecewa dengan diri sendiri sebab dia tak dapat halang borar ra untuk pergi ke bumi.

"Kalau macam fang, boboiboy dan yang lain kena ada, lagi pun kuasa mereka sudah di uprage" kata kaizo kepada kaiza

Mereka pun pergi ke kedai tok aba untuk pergi jumpa boboiboy, fang dan yang lain. "Fang!" Panggil kaiza, lalu fang pandang ke belakang dia nampak kaiza dan kaizo "hah...kakak!" Fang terus pergi ke arah kaiza, "mana kakak pergi tadi, puas fang cari kakak" fang begitu gembira sekali kerana kaiza kembali, "fang akak nak bagi tahu yang bora ra dah kembali" kaiza bagi tahu kepada fang, fang terkejut yang bora ra sudah kembali, "tak mungkin...fang kena bagi tahu dengan boboiboy" fang berlari kearah boboiboy dan lain-lain, fang pun kata "boboiboy bora ra dah kembali" terkejut boboiboy begitu juga dengan yaya, ying dan gopal mereka tak sangka bora ra akan kembali.

"Di mana bora ra sekarang?" Boboiboy

"Bora ra berada di pulau terapung, bila-bila masa je dia boleh serang" kata kaiza yang baru sampai di kedai tok aba

"Kita akan naik kapal angkasa aku untuk pergi ke pulau terapung" kata kaizo

"Kita kena cepat...jom" kata kaiza yang begitu tergesa-gesa

"Lahap ambil kami di bumi, dan hantar kami di pulau terapung"

"Baik kapten" kata lahap di Jam kuasa kaizo

Lahap pun tiba di bumi dan hantar mereka semua ke pulau terapung. Meraka masih lagi tidak nampak bora ra, mereka mencari dan cari akhirnya mereka jumpa kapal angkasa bora ra, bora ra sudah bersedia untuk berlawan dengan mereka semua. "Bukan boboiboy dah hapuskan kau ke?" Kata gopal kepada bora ra. Bora ra hanya tergelak kerana mereka ingat dia muda di hapuskan. Mereka pun berlawan dan terus berlawan. Mereka berlawan tak henti-henti sampai lah gaga naz tiba, gaga nas masih ingat lagi yang dia pernah di belasah oleh gopal , yaya dan ying, tapi dia kena lawan sampailah dia tumbang, kuasa mereka memang kuat, mereka masih lagi dapat kalah kan gaga naz, walaupun badan dia besar tapi mereka masih dapat tumbang kan gaga naz.

* * *

Akhirnya habis berlawan yang kalah adalah the tengkotak, mereka pergi dari bumi dengan kecederaan yang teruk. Begitu juga boboiboy dan yang lain mereka pun cedera disebab kan bora ra. Mereka pulang ke pulau rintis dan ceritakan kepada tak aba apa yang terjadi, begitu lama sekali mereka di pulau terapung. Hari sudah malam mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, "aku risaulah ochobot, kalau bora ra kembali lagi macam mana" boboiboy begitu risau, tapi ochobot yakin yang bora ra tak kan kembali ke bumi sebab mereka sudah cereka begitu banyak sekali.

Fang pula rasa penat sebab lawan dengan bora ra kaiza dan kaizo pun penat, kaiza tak pernah rasa sepenat ini, mungkin dia dah banyak guna tenaga untuk lawan dengan pasukan the tengkotak. Mereka berehat seketika, tapi kaiza terus pergi mandi sebab baju dia sudak pun kotor dan di penuhi dengan tanah , fang dan kaizo pun mandi, mereka perlu bersihkan badan mereka dan basuh baju mereka yang sudah kotor. Selepas sahaja mandi fang akan ulang kaji, kaizo akan baca novel hantu dia, kaiza akan memasak di dapur untuk mereka makan kalau tak masak macam mana nak makan tak kan lah mereka nak makan ice cream lobak merah.

Siap sahaja masak kaiza panggil fang dan kaizo untuk makan, kali ini ada donat lobak merah khas untuk fang, sebab fang kan suka makan donat lobak merah. Mereka makan dengan selera sekali lagi-lagi fang kalau ada donat lobak merah mesti dia akan makan sampai habis, kaiza pula makan cupcake lobak merah sebab tu makanan kesukaan dia dan kaizo akan makan sup lobak merah seperti biasa, nasip baik sup lobak merah kali ini bukan rasa macam sup sabun, kalau rasa macam suo sabun mesti kaizo akan masak dan bagi fang dan kaiza makan. Memang mengerikan kalau makan sup lobak merah kaizo, seperti ada benda hidup dalam sup tu. Kaizo sudah siap makan dia terus pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Fang akan tolong kaiza untuk kemas meja dan cuci pinggan dan mangkuk tadi.

"Fang masa akak belum datang sini, fang ke yang buat semua kerja?"

"Ha ah...fang yang buat lagi pun fang kan rajin, kalau boleh abang tu semua kerja dia bagi dengan fang"

"Abang fang tak pandai buat kerja macam fang ke?"

"Pandai tu ada tapi malas, semua fang yang akan buat"

"Kesian fang, fang esok akak nak pergi bandar, fang nak ikut tak?"

"Boleh...ajak abang sekali boleh?"

"Boleh...tapi kalau abang fang nak pergi jalan"

"Yee...jalan-jalan...yuuuhuuu..."

Fang melompat-lompat kerana seronok sangat, sebab mereka akan pergi bandar untuk jalan-jalan, sambil tu fang boleh lah beli buku matematika yang baru dan buku lain untuk dia ulang kaji di rumah. Akhirnya kerja sudah pun siap masa untuk kaiza masuk tidur, fang pula akan ulang kaji di dalam bilik kadang-kadang di ruang tamu. Kaiza ucap selamat malam kepada fang dan kaizo sebelum dia masuk tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya mereka berjalan-jalan di bandar, fang nampak kedai buku dan terus dia bawak kaiza dan kaizo masuk kedalam, kalau kaizo boleh lah dia beli novel hantu yang baru, kaizo tu minat sangat dengan cerita hantu sama macam probe dan gopal tapi gopal takut dengan hantu, walaupun dia minat dengan hantu. Fang pun beli buku kesukaan dia dan keluar dari kedai tersebut.

Mereka berjalan-jalan sampai jam 3. Mereka pun pulang terus fang jumpa dengan boboiboy dia nak bermain dengan boboiboy, gopal pun ada di situ gopal sedang minum ice blended chocolate. Kaiza dan kaizo ikut sahaja fang mereka duduk di kedai tok aba , kaizo sibuk dengan novel hantu dia.

"Fang abang kau tu tak habis-habis dengan buku hantu dia, takda buku lain ke dia nak baca"

"Alehh...dia pun sama suka baca buku hantu" kata boboiboy

"Dey...suka baca saja tapi bukan sampai suka kat hantu macam abang fang" kata gopal

"Weii...kau jaga mulut kau tu elok-elok" kata fang

"Yelah...asal kan jangan kau ikat aku kat pokok sudah" kata gopal

"Fang nak air apa?" Tiba-tiba kaiza tanya

"Fang nak special hot chocolate je kak" jawap fang

"Ok..kejap ye" kata kaiza

"Fang tadi kau pergi mana?" Tanya gopal

"Aku pergi bandar dengan abang aku dan kak kaiza"

"Patutlah baru sampai" kata gopal

Yaya dan Ying pun dah datang, kali ni gopal tak lari sebab yaya tak bawak biskut dia, gopal tak nak makan biskut yaya yang menyeksakan tu. "Hai boboiboy hai fang hai gopal" kata mereka berdua "hai yaya hai ying" kata mereka bertiga dengan serentak, "korang esok dah sekolah korang dah siap kan batang sekolah korang?" Tanya yaya kepada mereka bertiga "alamak aku belum lagilah" kata gopal dengan cemas, "nasip aku dah sedikan" kata boboiboy "aku pun, semalam aku sedia kan, aku hampir terlupa yang esok sekolah" kata fang "yela tu..." kata yaya "fang macam mana dengan kucing kau? Aku rindu lah dengan kucing kau" kata ying, mereka semua rindu anak kucing fang.

"Comot tu ke..dia ada kat rumah tengah tidur" kata fang

"Bukan nama kucung kau shadow ke?" Tanya gopal

"Tu nama kedua dia kakak yang bagi, tapi kalau abang aku Pang lah jawap dia" kata fang

"Sudah ada tiga nama anak kucing fang" kata ying

"Iya lah dah tiga" kata yaya

Mereka semua ketawa dan bergembira bersama tapi kaiza risau kalau bora ra datang menyerang bumk lagi sekali dia dah tak nak tengok muka bora ra dia bumi, kalau ada dia akan lawan berhabis-habisan. Kalau bora ta kembali pun dia tak kan menang.

* * *

 **maaf ke kalau Chapter ni pendek**

 **Kepada twilight sparkle - terima kasih kerana baca ff author, awak lah orang yang pertama baca ff author terima kasih banyak-banyak**

 **Sesiapa yang sudak baca ff author terima kasih ye sebab menyukai ff ini**

 **Nanti Author akan buat Chapter yang akan kapten kaiza nak ajar yaya buat biskut yang sebenar**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di Chapter seterusnya**


	3. Biskut Sebenar

**Hai semua! Semua sihat!**

 **Maaf ye kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy Semua**

* * *

Biskut Sebenar

"Boboiboy, kau masih ingat tak yang kak kaiza nak ajar yaya buat biskut yang sebenar?" Tanya gopal

"Ingat, kenapa gopal?"

"Tak de lah, aku tanya je, tapi kan macam mana dengan resepi lama yaya?"

"Ala..nanti dia simpan lah, lahi pun lahap kan suka makan biskut dia"

"Betul juga cakap kau tu boboiboy"

Yaya pun menuju ke kedai tok aba, mereka berdua nampak yaya lalu melambai ke arah yaya "Hai yaya" mereka berdua serentak bercakap, "hai..mana fang? Kan selalunya dia dengan korang" tanya yaya, "entah aku pun tak tahu" jawap gopal "tadi aku ada hubungi dia, dia kata dia pergi kedai dengan kak kaiza" boboiboy kata kepada mereka berdua "eh...kenapa pula?" Tanya yaya dan gopal "entah aku tak tahu". Boboiboy pun bercadang hendak pergi ke rumah fang untuk tanya dengan kaizo kenapa mereka berdua pergi kedai.

"Dey kau lupa ke rumah diorang tu rumah hantu terbiar"

"Rumah tu bukan rumah terbiar lagi lah gopal" kata yaya kepada gopal

"Betul kata yaya tu, kau ingat ada hantu ke kat rumah tu"kata boboiboy

"Ceh...kau tak nampak hantu dekat rumah fang tu, kalau kau nak tau pagi tadi masa aku nak pergi sekolah aku nampak ada hantu dekat pagar rumah fang"

"Yela tu...kau cuma nak takut kan kitaorang je kan"

"Dey...mana ada memang betul aku nampak..terus aku lari"

"Mungkin tu...kerja fang yang pasang hologram hantu"

"Dey..bukan hologram lah...sebelum aku lari tu aku ada humban batu dekat hantu tu, memang betul hantu"

"Dah..dah kata nak pergi rumah fang jom lah" kata yaya

"Nanti aku tanya dengan abang kaizo"

Mereka bertiga pun pergilah ke rumah fang, tapi gopal takut sangat nak pergi, boboiboy pun heret gopal sebab dia kata dia nampak hantu kat rumah fang jadi dia kena lah ikut. Mereka bertiga sudah tiba di rumah fang dalam masa yang sama fang dan kaiza pun baru pulang dari kedai. "Eh..Boboiboy" fang nampak boboiboy di depan pagar rumah fang "hah..fang, kau tahu gopal kata tadi pagi dia nampak hantu dekat pagar rumah kau" kata boboiboy "hantu mana ada hantu, aku lah dekat pagar rumah aku tu, masa tu aku tengah marah dengan abang aku tu" kata fang "jadi kau lah hantu tu fang? Padan muka kena baling dengan batu" kata gopal kenapa fang "jadi kau lah yang baling batu dekat aku, mari sini kau gopal" fang marah dengan gopal rupa-rupanya yang baling batu dekat dia tu gopal, kesian.

"Alamak ampun fang..Aaa!"

"Rasakan harimau bayang..yaaahhh!"

"Adohh..main kejar-kejar pula mereka ni" kata boboiboy, kaiza hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua kejar-

"Yaya..apa kata kakak ajar yaya buat biskut...nak tak?" Tanya kaiza kepada yaya

"Betul ke kak?" Yaya rasa gembira sekali

"Iya...betul, kakak akan ajar yaya buat biskut"

"Yee...terima kasih kak"

"Tapi kau kena simpan resepi biskut kau yang lama, nanti lahap rindu dengan biskut kau tu" kata boboiboy kepada yaya

"Ok..aku akan simpan" dengan nada yang gembira, kaiza hanya tersenyum melihat yaya begitu gembira

* * *

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa mereka akan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, tapi yaya hari ni begitu gembira sebab yaya akan belajar buat biskut yang sebenar daripada kaiza, yaya memang tak sabar, dia seperti mimpi yang kaiza hendak ajar dia buat biskut. Mesti tiada siapa yang akan pengsan lepas makan biskut yaya lepas ni. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi, tiba masanya mereka belajar dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing, nasip hari ni gopal tak datang lambat, kalau dia datang lambat mesti nama dia ada di dalam buku catatan yaya, gopal tak nak kena denda untuk bersihkan satu sekolah, macam semalam, dia datang lambat lepas tu kena denda, kesian.

Cikgu papa pun masuk dan beri salam "selamat pagi murid-murid" cikgu papa dengan gembira semacam "selamat pagi cikgu, kebenaran" satu kelas memberi salam semula kepada cikgu papa. "Cikgu kenapa gembira semacam je ni" tanya gopal "kamu pasti mahu tahu" cikgu papa menghadap muka gopal "iya..cikgu bagi tahu lah" satu kelas bersuara

"Baik lah...hari ini ada...UJIAN MATEMATIK MENGEJUT!" Kata cikgu papa

"Apa ujian matematik...TIDAK!" satu kelas takut dengan ujian matematik, kecuali yaya dan ying, mereka suka ujian

Ujian pun bermula 3 jam ujian mereka, tiba waktu rehat sahaja gopal teeus keluar dengan lajunya, fang pula akan pergi ke kantin sebelum gopal sampai, kalau dia lambat, semua donat lobak merah akan habis. Fang pun sampai di kantin dia nampak gopal hendak beli donat lobak merah, lalu dia tolak gopal dan dia beli donat lobak merah banyak-banyak, "dey...aku pun nak juga" gopal buat muka comel dia "err...yelah aku bagi, tapi kau jangan minta lagi" kata fang. "Kelas lima jujur sila masuk ke kelas SEKARANG! untuk sambung ujian matematik" pengumuman dari cikgu papa. Mereka semua masuk ke kelas dan duduki ujian matematik lagi sekali. 2 jam ujian mereka akhirnya habis juga, yaya akan pulang dulu sebelum dia jumpa dengan kaiza.

"Yaya kenapa kau gembira sangat hari ni?" Tanya ying

"Sebab kak kaiza nak ajar aku buat biskut, tapi aku kena simpan resepi biskut yang lama sebab untuk lahap"

"Wah...bagus lah, nanti tiada yang akan pengsan makan biskut kau lagi yaya"

"Nampaknya macam tu lah ying, ying aku balik dulu bye"

"Bye yaya" mereka berlambai tangan.

Yaya pun pergi jumpa kaiza di kedai tok aba, yaya nampak kaiza di kedai tok aba, seperti mereka janji kan semalam, kaiza akan jumpa yaya di kedai tok aba. "Hai kak!" Dari jauh yaya melambai tangan, yaya pun menuju kearah kaiza dan bertanya "kak kat mana kakak nak ajar yaya buat biskut?" Kata yaya "kita buat kat rumah yaya boleh tak?" Kata kaiza "boleh...apa salahnya". Yaya pun membawa kaiza pergi ke rumah dia, "ok kita dah sampai kak" kata yaya "cantik juga rumah yaya ni" puji kaiza. Yaya dan kaiza pun masuk, kaiza duduk dia kerusi sementara menunggu yaya dia dapur. Yaya pun panggil kaiza untuk datang ke dapur, kaiza pun pergilah ke dapur, "hah...sekarang kakak akan jar yaya macam mana buat biskut". Mereka pun mula buat biskut.

Selepas sahaja habis dan belajar buat biskut, yaya dan kaiza terus pergi ke kedai tok aba sebab mereka nak bagi boboiboy dan lain-lain rasa biskut baru yaya. Kali ini gopal dihalang oleh boboiboy untuk melarikan diri, gopal terpaksa mengalah dan duduk semula di tempat duduknya.

"Hai yaya" kata mereka semua

"Hai semua, nah...rasa biskut aku yang terbaru"

"Yang terbaru?" Tanya gopal

"Ha ah..kak kaiza ajar aku buat biskut, tapi aku kena simpan resepi biskut lama aku sebab untuk lahap" kata yaya

"Hm...cuba aku rasa" gopal ambil biskut yaya dan rasa

"Macam mana gopal ok tak biskut yaya tu?" Tanya fang

"Sedapnya yaya...ni barulah biskut betul..sedap"

"Meh akau rasa pula" kata boboiboy

"Aku pun nak rasa juga" kata fang

"Haiya...jangan berebut..aku pun mahu rasa juga"

Mereka semua rasa biskut yaya, memang betul biskut yaya memang sedap, kali ni yaya akan jual biskut dia yang baru tu, mesti ada yang beli biskut yaya kali ni. "Fang nah aku bagi kau sepeket, bagi abang kau rasa sekali, tapi kalau dia tak nak jangan paksa" kata yaya yang begitu gembira sekali "ok terima kasih yaya" balas fang "sama-sama"

"Fang jom pulang hari pun nak malam" kata kaiza

"Yelah...korang aku balik dulu bye" fang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya

"BYE FANG!" kata mereka semua

Fang dan kaiza pun pulang, fang tak sabar bagi abang dia makan biskut yaya, lagi pun biskut yaya kan dah sedap, kalau kaizo tak nak fang dan kaiza lah akan makan. Sampai sahaja di rumah fang terus pergi kearah kaizo "abang cuba rasa biskut ni" fang cuba nak bagi abang dia rasa biskut yaya yang baru tu "biskut? Ni biskut yaya kan?" Kaizo tanya kepada fang "iya...ni biskut yaya, kakak ajar dia buat biskut, biskut yaya kali ni dah sedap" kata fang "iya..ke..kaiza betul ke kau ajar yaya buat biskut?" Kaizo terus tanya kaiza "iya..lagi pun yaya tak pandai buat biskut, aku ajar lah dia" jawap kaiza "hm..bagi satu abang nak rasa" fang bagi satu biskut, terus kaizo rasa "macam mana abang, sedap tak?" Fang ingin tahu kalau sedap ke tidak biskut yaya tu "hah...ni baru biskut betul" kata kaizo yang baru lepas rasa biskut yaya.

* * *

Tiba masa makan malam, kaiza dan fang seperti biasa akan memasak didapur, kaiza akan masak sup lobak merah, cupcake lobak merah dan donat lobak merah, kali ini biskut yaya ada di atas meja makan mereka. Fang makan donat lobak merah dia sampai licin, kaizo pun sama makan sup lobak merah dia sampai habis dan licin, selepas sahaja habis makan fang ambil biskut yaya, pun sama ambil biskut yaya.

Kiaza pula akan ambil ice cream lobak merah untuk mereka makan sama-sama. Habis sahaja makan fang dan kaiza akan kemas meja makan dan cuci semua pinggan mangkuk, kaizo terus keluar dari dapur dam masuk kedalam bilik dia untuk baca novel hantu dia yang tak habis-habis lagi tu, kaiza akan pergi mandi, fang akan ulang kaji baru dia akan menonton tv bersama kaiza. Kaiza sudah siap mandi dan fang sudah siap ulang kaji, kaiza dan fang menonton tv, kaiza dan fang tonton animasi Ejen Ali, fang suka tonton animasi Ejen Ali. Habis sahaja tonton tv fang dan kaiza terus masuk tidur.

"Selamat malam fang" kata kaiza

"Selamat makan kak" fang ucap selamat malam

Fang fikirkan esok dia nak beli biskut yaya lepas sekolah atau sebelum sekolah. Fang tak sabar nak beli biskut yaya, fang pun tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya fang terus bangun dan sarapan dulu sebelum pergi kesekolah, siap sahaja sarapan fang akan pergi ke sekolah. Sampai sahaja di sekolah, fang terus jumpa yaya "selamat pagi yaya" fang berikan ucap selamat pagi kepada yaya "selamat pagi fang" kata yaya "yaya ada tak bawak biskut kau?" Tanya fang kepada yaya "ada..kau nak ke fang?" Tanya yaya "hah..aku nak dua peket" fang akan simpan satu peket untuk dia makan di rumah "nah..aku bagi percuma...lagi pun aku kena bagi orang rasa dulu biskut aku ni, baru boleh jual" yaya gembira sebab sudah banyak yang suka dia

"Terima kasih yaya" kata fang

"Sama-sama" kata yaya

Akhirnya yang lain pun sampai, gopal datang dengan badan yang luka sebab kena belasah dengan kucing sewel. "Gopal, apasal dengan kau ni?" tanya boboiboy yang baru sedar gopal sudah ada di kelas "tadi aku kena belasah dengan kucing sewel tu" kata gopal

"Lah..yeke..terbaik"

Loceng sudah berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan mula belajar. Sampai sahaja waktu rehat gopal akan pergi ke kantin begitu juga fang dia nak beli donat lobak merah, dia akan makan donat lobak merah dulu baru dia makan biskut yaya. Habis sahaja waktu rehat mereka masuk ke kelas dan belajar semula. Waktu sekolah sudah pun habis, fang, boboiboy, yaya, ying dan gopal terus pergi ke kedai tok aba.

Yaya akan jual biskut dia di kedai tok aba, lagi senang. Gopal akan pesan satu ice blended chocolate, gopal dah terlalu haus lepas berjalan. Mereka bersembang dengan begitu gembira. Yaya akan jual biskut biskut dia dan kalai ni mesti orang lain akan beli, biskut dia kan dah sedap, siapa tak nak beli biskut yaya, memang terbaik biskut dia tu.

* * *

 **terima kasih kerana menyukai fd Author**

 **Author terharu sangat**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter seterusnya**


	4. Kaiza Menjadi Jahat

**Hai semua! Semua sihat!**

 **Author sihat je!**

 **Warning : ada 1 OC** **dalam ch kali ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy Semua**

* * *

Kaiza menjadi jahat

"Kak fang nak tengok salah satu kuasa akak boleh?" Tanya fang kepada kaiza

"Kuasa akak?"

"Iya..kuasa akak yang hebat-hebat tu"

"Oo...boleh je" kata kaiza dia sambung lagi "tengok akak bertukar jadi kaiza halilintar..KAIZA HALILINTAR!"

"Wahh...hebatnya kuasa kakak" fang begitu teruja melihat kuasa kaiza

"Fang tengok ni pula...KAIZA DARKNESS!"

"Wahh...kakak dah bertukar jadi kaiza dark..hebatnya"

"Banyak lagi kuasa akak..hah..fang nak tak tengok akak berpecah"

"Akak pun boleh berpecah..wahh hebatnya"

"KAIZA KUASA 14!" Kaiza terus berpecah kepada 14, nasip kaiza berpecah di luar rumah, kalau tak penuh rumah tu dengan kaiza lain

"Wah banyaknya kakak"

"Hihihihi..BANYAK KAN" kata semua kaiza

Tapi semuanya berubah selepas kaiza ditembak, kaiza terus bercantum semula, lalu fang pergi kearah kaiza, "kakak, kenapa dengan kakak?" Fang begitu risau kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kaiza "aduhh..sakitnya..siapa yang tembak kakak tadi?" Kaiza rasa begitu sakit dibahagian belakangnya, "aku yang tembak..hahahahah" siapa yang tembak kaiza?, "siapa kau ni hah" kata fang. Kaizo terdengar bunyi tembakan dari luar rumahnya, terus kaizo pergi ke luar rumah dan dia nampak kaiza terbaring di atas tanah, kaizo pandang ke tempat lain dan nampak seorang perempuan yang jahat, terus kaizo pergi kearah fang dan kaiza. "Pang apa yang terjadi? siapa perempuan tu?" Kaizo tanya kepada fang, tapi fang sendiri tidak tahu siapa perempuan tu.

"Oo..kau belum tahu lagi siapa aku, aku adalah Julie, aku datang dari dunia yang lain dan aku datang kesini sebab untuk hapuskan kaiza...hahahhahaha"

"Kenapa kau nak hapuskan kaiza hah?" Tanya kaizo

"Kalau kau nak tahu, dari dia mula-mula datang ke bumi aku telah benci kan dia, disebab kan dia lah aku tak dapat menyerang bumi. Tapi masanya telah tiba, aku akan hapuskan kaiza, dan lenyapkan dia dari bumi buat selamanya"

"BERANI BETUL! YAAHHH!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia dan menyerang julie. Fang pula pergi menghubungi Boboiboy dan yang lain, untuk menyerang julie.

"Kau nak berlawan ye..boleh je..mari lah..hahahah" kaizo begitu marah, kaizo mahu menikam julie tapi julie dapat elak "kau ni memang lembab macam kura-kura..hahahah"

"TAK GUNA BETUL! YAAAHHHHHH!" Kaizo tidak mengalah, dia terus berlawan dan berlawan

"Kalau kau tak nak aku cederakan kaiza, kau kena serahkan kaiza kepada aku" kata julie kepada kaizo

"Kenapa kau nak kan kaiza" tanya kaizo

"Itu bukan urusan kau, itu urusan aku dan kaiza sahaja, kau tak patut masuk campur"

Kaiza terus bangun dan berkata "kaizo biar aku serah diri sahaja, aku tak nak apa-apa terjadi pada kamu berdua" kata kaiza "pilihan yang bagus kaiza..kau patut ikut aku sahaja" kaiza pun pergi kearah julie, "kaiza apa yang kau buat ni?" "Kaizo aku cuma tak nak kau dan fang cedera disebabkan aku je..aku tak sanggup" kaiza pergi dan terus menghilang dari pandangan, selepas sahaja cahaya terang hilang. Boboiboy, gopal, yaya dan ying baru sampai, tapi semuanya sudah terlamat. Kaiza telah menyerahkan diri dia kepada julie.

* * *

Fang tidak percaya yang kaiza serahkan diri dia kepada julie, apa rancangan mereka untuk selamatkan kaiza, fang masih lagi fikir. "Pang..kau kena bersabar, mungkin kaiza buat macam ni sebab dia nak lindungi kita" kata kaizo "fang kami minta maaf sebab datang lambat" kata boboiboy "takpa..tapi kakak dah pergi, apa yang akan terjadi pada kakak" anak kucing fang yang bernama comot sedang mengusap-ngusap di kaki fang. "Comot apa yang aku patut buat" kata fang, comot hanya menjawap meow meow dan meow.

"Pang...mari masuk, korang semua pun masuk juga, aku ada rancangan khas untuk dapatkan kaiza kembali" suara kaizo begitu tegas sekali

"Jom..masuk, nanti aku sediakan air" kata fang

"Air...bagi air yang sedap-sedap" kata gopal

"Kau jangan nak mengada-mengada...aku ikat kau kat pokok tu kau nak" kata kaizo, gopal terus takut

"Alaa...biarlah, lagi pun adik memang nak sediakan air yang sedap-sedap" kata fang

"Hah..terbaiklah fang" kata gopal yang tersenyum

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah, fang pergj ke dapur dan yang lain duduk di sofa sahaja. "Macam mana aku nak selamatkan kakak ni" kata fang "aku kena selamatkan kakak juga" kata fang lagi, fang sudah siap buat air lalu dia pergi ke ruang tamu. "Akhirnya..air dah sampai juga" kata gopal yang kehausan "ambil-ambil minum sampai tak haus" kata kaizo pula, "abang macam mana kita nak selamatkan kakak" tanya fang "ahah..aku ada rancangan" kata gopal "RANCANGAN APA?" Kata mereka semua yang ingin tahu rancangan gopal "cuba kau tengok ada tak signal kak kaiza dekat jam kuasa?" Kata gopal, lalu mereka tengok jam kuasa mereka kalau ada signal kaiza. "HAH..ADALAH" kata mereka semua "tapi signal ni tunjukkan di Taman Pulau Rintis" kata boboiboy "ha ah lah..takkan kak kaiza ada dekat Taman Pulau Rintis" kata yaya "korang tak faham apa maksud signal ni, signal ni sepatutnya warna merah, sebab kaiza pakai baju merah jadi signal dia pun kena lah merah. Tapi signal ni bukan warna merah tapi warna hitam" kata kaizo "apa maksudnya kapten kaizo?" Kata ying "ini bermaksud kaiza bukan di alam kita, tapi di alam yang lain" kata kaizo

"Maksud abang kakak ada di alam julie si perempuan gila tu?" Tanya fang

"Iya..kaiza berada di alam julie sekarang ni" kata kaizo

"Dey..rancangan aku macam mana?" Kata gopal

"Hah..apa rancangan kau gopal?" Kata boboiboy

"Rancangan aku kita minta tolong dari ochobot untuk telipot kita ke alam yang lain ni" kata gopal

"Tak boleh pakai rancangan kau ni gopal" kata ying

"Apasal pula?" Tanya gopal

"Ni alam yang kita tak boleh nampak, macam mana ochobot nak telipot kita" kata yaya

"O yeke..hihihihi" senyum gopal

"Kita sambung esok sahaja kita akan fikirkan macam mana nak selamatkan kaiza di alam yang lain ini" kata kaizo, "fang janji akan selamatkan kakak" kata fang. Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Fang rasa begitu sunyi sekali kerana tiada kaiza bersama. Fang mahukan kaiza kembali, baru beberapa hari dia di bumi, dia sudah di serang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya fang pergi kesekolah dengan perasaan yang sedih. Gopal pun muncul di tepi fang dan tanya "fang kau masih sedih ke?" Kata gopal "iya..aku masih sedih sebab tiada kakak" kata fang "kau kena bersabar fang aku yakin kak kaiza akan kembali" gopal cuba untuk yakinkan fang tapi gagal fang masih lagi sedih, dia sudah hilang orang yang tersayang. Sampai sahaja di sekolah, gopal dan fang masuk kekelas, boboiboy cuba untuk yakinkan fang juga, tapi gagal, yaya dan ying pun ada cuba tapi semuanya gagal.

Tiba-tiba ada satu cahaya muncul di tengah padang sekolah mereka, mereka nampak kaiza disitu tapi berpakaian hitam, seperti di signal semalam. "Eh..itu kakak" fang terus keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke padang, tapi fang di tembak dengan kuasa elektronik dari kaiza, lalu fang pengsan. "FANG!" Jerit boboiboy, lalu boboiboy menghubungi kaizo yang kaiza ada disini tapi bukan diri kaiza sendiri, kaiza sudah menjadi jahat seperti julie. Kaizo pun datang ke sekolah dan nampak kaiza di tengah padang sekolah dan fang terbaring di atas tanah, "PANG! apa yang dah jadi dengan kau?" Kaizo cuba bangun kan fang tapi fang tidak bangun,lalu kaizo tanya kepada kaiza "apa yang kau dah buat dengan adik aku?" Kata kaizo yang sudah hampir marah

"Takda lah...aku cuma bagi dia kejutan elektrik je dengan kuasa elektronik aku je" kata kaiza dengan selamba

"APA!BERANI BETUL!" Kaizo sudah marah dan dia keluarkan pedang tenaga dia begitu juga kaiza dia keluar pedang dia dan gabung kan kuasa tenaga dan elektronik dia

"Kau nak lawan ke...mari-mari cuba tikam aku, jika aku mati kau takkan jumpa diri kaiza yang sebenar..hahahah" sebenarnya kaiza sudah di pengaruh dengan julie, sebab tu kaiza menjadi jahat. Kaizo terus berhenti dan simpan pedang dia, ada betul juga kata kaiza yang jahat, jika kaizo tikam kaiza dia takkan jumpa kaiza lagi begitu juga fang, fang akan sedih kerana kaiza tinggalkan dia buat selamanya. "Apa julie telah buat dengan kau?" Tanya kaizo "takda apa-apa" kata kaiza, tapi kaizo tak percayakan kata-kata kaiza, mesti julie ada buat sesuatu dengan kaiza.

Fang bangun dari pengsan, sebab dia kena selamatkan kaiza. "Nampaknya fang dah bangun" kata kaiza "kakak..apa yang dah jadi dengan kakak?" Kata fang "kakak? Bila masa aku jadi kakak kau?" Muka fang merubah selepas dengar kata-kata dari kaiza, fang tak percaya yang kaiza sudah lain dan tidak sama seperti biasa, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sama muncul di sebelah kaiza yang keluar adalah julie, "APA YANG KAU DAH BUAT DENGAN KAIZA HAH!" Marah kaizo "hmm...aku cuma pengaruh kan dia yang korang sebenarnya musuh bukan kawan dia" julie sambung lagi "kalau kau nak tahu kaiza akan tetap macam ni buat selamanya, kalau kau nak kaiza seperti biasa semula hanya ada satu cara sahaja, kau perlu bunuh dia dan diri dia akan kembali seperti biasa, tapi dia akan tinggalkan korang buat selamanya lah" kata julie, memang betul kata julie tu, sihir julie begitu susah sekali mahu di hapuskan hanya ada satu cara shaja untuk kembali kebiasa semula, iaitu bunuh sahaja.

Tapi kaizo tak sanggup bunuh kaiza, kaizo tahu yang kaiza masih lagi ada dalam diri yang jahat itu, kalau kaizo bunuh kaiza mesyi fang akan rasa marah, sedih dan banyak lagi perasaan dia yang akan keluar. Kaizo yakin ada cara lain untuk sedarkan kaiza kembali, tapi apa caranya?, itu yang difikirkan sekarang, fang rasa dia ada satu idea, mungkin boleh guna. Fang berlari tinggal kan sekolah dan pergi ke rumah dia untuk ambil gambar waktu mereka bersama dan gamber ibu bapa kaiza, fang pergi kesekolah semula sambil membawa gambar tadi. "Abang sini!" Panggil fang "apadia pang?" Kata kaizo "cuba abang tunjuk gambar ini kepada kakak, mungkin kakak akan ingat" kata fang yang rasa-rasakan rancangan dia tu berjaya atau tidak.

"Kaiza kau tengok semua gambar ni" kata kaizo

"Gambar? Gambar apa pula yang kau kasih kat aku ni?" Dengan suara dan nada yang sombong

"Tengok..sampai habis" kata kaizo

"Kau ingat kau tu ketua, nak mengarah aku, kalau kau ketua pun ada aku kisah" lalu kaiza tengok kesemua gambar tu, tiba-tiba kepala kaiza rasa sangat sakit sangat pedih dan rasa sangat menyeksakan, seperti ingatan yang di sorokan mahu keluar kembali dan pergi ke tampat yang asal. "Arrggg! Sakitnya! Apa yang kau dah buat kat aku?" Kaiza rasa begitu sakit, dia betul-betul tak tahan lagi dengan kesakitan tu, "nampaknya kamu dah jumpa cara yang sesuai, kaizo, tapj walaupun berjaya aku akan mengusai kaiza suatu hari nanti" kata julie, lalu kaizo menikam julie dan terjadinya letupan yang besar, nasip padang tak hancur kalau hancur habis padang mereka, mula-mula hangus terbakar disebabkan boboiboy api, kalau lah ni hancur lagi memang kesian.

Selepas saja kaizo menikam julie, kaiza terus pengsan dan terbaring di atas rumput. Kaizo pun membawa kaiza ke bilik rawatan, kesian kaiza masih tidak bangun dari komanya, apa yang akan jadi kepada kaiza fang terlalu sayang kan kaiza. "Aku akan jaga kau kaiza dan aku akan tunggu sehingga kau sedar kan diri dari koma" itulah kata-kata kaizo, jika kaiza dengar mesti dia akan sedih. Kaizo dan fang berharap sangat kaiza sedar begitu juga kawan-kawan fang, mereka tak sanggup melihat kaiza terbaring di atas katil dan tidak menyedarkan diri.

Kenapa semua ni berlaku kepada kaiza, kaiza adalah perempuan yang baik tapi kenapa dia banyak sangat musuh, adakah sebab kuasa dia atau disebaliknya. Fang, boboiboy, gopal, ying, yaya dan kaizo berharap yang julie takkan kembali ke dunia semula, jika dia kembali dia akan menguasai kaiza, itu yang mereka risau kan sekarang ni.

"Hm..aku tak rasa yang kakak akan sedar" kata Fang

"Apa yang kau cakap ni fang, kau kena yakin yang kak kaiza akan sedar, kak kaiza kan kuat mesti dia akan sedar dari koma" kata yaya

"Betul tu, kalau tak yakin kau kena melawat kak kaiza nanti rehat" kata boboiboy

"Kalau macam tu aku pun nak ikutlah" kata gopal

"Yalohh...kesian kak kaiza koma dan tak sedarkan diri, kalau julie tu kembali lagi mesti habis kaiza di pergunakan" kata ying

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah pun tiba, fang, yaya, boboiboy, ying dan gopal pergi ke bilik rawatan untuk melawat kaiza, tapi kaiza tak sedarkan diri lagi, kaizo pula sudah tertidur sambil memegang tangan kaiza. "Fang aku nak tanya, abang kau ni suka kak kaiza ke? Kalau tak kenapa dia pegang tangan kak kaiza?" Tanya gopal kenapa fang "diorang tu kan kawan, memang macam tu, kawan dah lama berpisah apa yang kita boleh buat" kata fang

Keisan kaiza masih tidak kan diri lagi sekali, harap-harap kaiza akan sedarkan diri. Fang mahu keluar dari bilik rawatan tu tapi mata kaiza sudah buka dengan perlahannya, lalu dia panggil fang, fang pandang ke belakang dia nampak kaiza sudah sedar, fang tak sangka kaiza sedar. "Kaizo bangun" kata kaiza "kaiza..kau dah sedar..akhirnya" kata kaizo, nasip kaiza tidak koma begitu lama.

"Lupa nak bagi tahu tak lama lagj hari guru" kata gopal

"Yelah...nasip gopal ingat kalau tak kita semua dah lupa tentang hari guru tu" kata boboiboy

"Kalau macam tu, aku nak kak kaiza yang menyanyi di atas pentas nanti" kata gopal

"Kau jangan nak mengada-mengada gopal" kata fang, yaya dan ying pula ketawa melihat mereka seperti budak darjah 1

"Hmm..buat persembahan? Boleh juga lagi pun kakak pandai nyanyi" kata kaiza, kaiza sambung lagi "tapi kaizo kena ikut kakak menyanyi sekali" terkejut kaizo lalu dia membatu di atas kerus.

Harap-harap julie tak kan kembali. Itu lah harapan mereka semua supaya julie takkan kembali di dunia ini, lagi-lagi kaiza di betul-betul berharap yang julie takkan kembali.

* * *

 **jangan risau julie takkan kembali di Chapter seterusnya, kalau dia kembali pun yang akan menang mestilah kaizo, fang dan yang lain.**

 **Sesi menjawab Review**

 **Kapada twilight sparkle - terima kasih kerana sudi tunggu Chapter Author kalau pun lambat, Author terharu sangat**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter seterusnya.**


	5. Nyanyian Percubaan

**Hai semua! lama tak jumpa! Maaf ye kalau author lambat updated**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy Semua**

* * *

Nyanyian Percubaan

Hari guru tidak lama lagi, pada hari guru nanti kaiza dan kaizo akan nyanyi di atas pentas, fang pun akan menyanyi di atas pentas. Tapi lagu apa yang mereka nak bawak nanti? Itu yang difikirkan oleh mereka sekarang ni, kaiza ada lagu kesukaan dia, kaizo mungkin lagu rock lagi, fang pula macam-macam lagu yang boleh dia bawak nanti.

"Adoh...lagu apa yang aku nak bawak nanti?" Fikir fang

"Kau fikir dulu fang, kau tengok kak kaiza relex je aku tengok" kata gopal

"Pang...kau nak bawak lagu apa nanti?" Tanya kaizo

"Abang ni, adik tengah fikir ni nak bawak lagu apa nanti" kata fang

"Korang ni janganlah bising" kata yaya

"Yalohh...bising je, nanti pelanggan atok lari macam mana" kata ying

"Dah..nanti pelanggan makin lari kalau kamu berdua bising" kata boboiboy

Fang dari tadi fikir lagu apa yang dia mahu bawak pada hari guru nanti. Kaiza berada di bawah pondok di belakang kedai tok aba, dia sedang duduk sambil merenung langit dan yidak bercakap sepatah perkataan pun. Apa yang difikirkan oleh kaiza, kaiza seperti rindukan sesuatu atau risaukan sesuatu. Kaizo pun tegur kaiza "kaiza kenapa dengan kau? Kau dari tadi berdiam sahaja" tanya kaizo "aku cuma risaukan kalau aku jadi jahat lagi, aku tak nak cederakan fang, kau dan kawan-kawan fang" kata kaiza "kau kan baik, aku pasti kau takkan jadi jahat penjahat lagi, aku yakin" kaizo mahu ceriakan kaiza, kaiza pun tersenyum kerana kaizo seperti memberi semangat untuk diri dia.

"Terima kasih kaizo, kau memang kawan baik aku" kata kaiza sambil tersenyum

"Jom, lagi pun fang tengah fikir lagu apa yang dia nak nyanyi nanti, kau tolonglah dia cari lagu" kata kaizo

"Hmm...ok lah, lagu pun aku dah haus, aku dari tadi tak minum" sebenarnya kaiza nak buat muka comel dia supaya kaizo belanja dia, tapi tak baik guna duit orang, jadi dia guna duit dia sendiri

"Kau haus yaee... nak tak aku belanja?" Kata kaizo, kaiza pun terkejutlah, tiba-tiba je kaizo nak belanja dia, sebelum dia tinggal di bumi, fang kata abang dia ni kedekut tak ingat dunia. Itu memeng sikap kaizo, dahlah sombong, belagak pula tu, tapi sikap tu makin kurang sikit dalam diri kaizo, kesombongan dan belagak tu seperti tidak lagi menguasai kaizo, kaizo makin baik sekarang.

"Kaizo, kau ni biar betul, nak belanja aku" kaiza masih tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar tadi

"Bukannya salah, sekali sekala belanja orang kan bagus" kata kaizo "dah, jom nanti mereka tertunggu pula" kata kaizo

"Ok, aku ikut je" kata kaiza

Mereka pun menuju kearah fang dan kawan-kawan fang. Fang sebenarnya sedang fikir, bila hari jadi kaiza, jadi fang pun tanya dengan kaiza "kak bila hari jadi kakak?" Tanya fang "hari jadi kakak, 5 November" kaiza sambung lagi "kaizo pula mesti 4 November" kata kaiza "hampir samalah, patut muka sama" kata gopal "yaloh...kak kaiza 5 November, kapten kaizo pula 4 November. Kalau macam ni dua kali kita kena pergi rumah fang" kata ying "ha ah lah, nanti dua hari tu aku dapat makan sedap-sedap dekat rumah fang" kata gopal " kau ni memang ingat makan je kan gopal" kata boboiboy

"Ala..takpa, biarkan je kalau gopal nak makan banyak-banyak sampai kenyang, apa salahnya" kata kaiza

"Kau tengok kak kaiza lagi tahu perasaan aku" kata gopal

"Nak tak dengar kakak nyanyi?" Tanya kaiza

"NAK!" Kata mereka semua, kaizo pun ingin dengar nyanyian kaiza

"Ok kakak mula kan" kata kaiza

i'm in war with the world and they  
try to pull me into the dark  
i struggle to find my faith  
as i'm slipping from your arms

(It's getting harder to stay awake  
and my strenght is fading fast  
you breathe into me at last)

I'm awake! I'm alive!  
now i know what i believe inside  
now it's my time!  
i'll do what i want cause this is my life.  
here! (right here!)  
right now! (right know!)  
(i stand my ground and never back down)  
i know what i believe inside

I'm awake and i'm alive!  
i'm in war with the world cause i  
ain't never gonna sell my soul  
i already made up my mind

no matter what i can't be bought or sold  
(when my faith is getting weak  
and i feel like giving in

you breath into me again)

i'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now i know what i believe inside  
Now it's my time  
i'll do what i want cause this is my life  
Here! (Right Here!)  
Right now! (Right now!)  
(i stand my ground and never back down)  
i know what i believe inside  
I'm awake and i'm alive!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
In the dark  
i can feel you in my sleep  
in your arms i feel you breath into me.  
forever hold this heart that i will give to you  
Forever i will live for you!  
I'm awake! I'm alive!  
now i know what i believe inside  
now it's my time  
i'll do what i want cause this is my life  
Here! (Right here!)  
Rifht now! (Right now!)  
(i'll stand my ground and never back down)  
I know what i believe inside  
I'm awake and i'm alive!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!

* * *

Selepas menyanyi, mereka semua menepuk tangan, kerana suara kaiza begitu merdu. "Wah...nak lagi, kali ni lagu malaysia boleh?" Kata gopal "boleh, kali ni lagu malaysia" mereka semua pun tunggu kaiza menyanyi lagi, mereka begitu seronok kerana dapat mendengar kaiza menyanyi. "Ok, kakak mula kan"

Jangan mudah menyerah  
Bangkit semula  
Terbang menuju awan  
Kau dan aku

Pecut pantas jangan lemas  
Pecut pantas jangan lemas

Bersama kita berjuang  
Melangkah ke depan  
Bersama kita tentukan  
Masa hadapan

Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Oo Oo Oo..  
Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Kita masih di sini  
Masih di sini

Masa sudah pun tiba  
Pancar kuasa  
Engkau tetap lagenda  
Api kita

Pecut pantas jangan lemas  
Pecut pantas jangan lemas

Bersama kita berjuang  
Melangkah ke depan  
Bersama kita tentukan  
Masa hadapan

Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Oo Oo Oo..  
Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Kita masih di sini

Kita lalu bersama  
Sejarah yang kan kita bina  
Kau dan aku selamanya

Bersama kita berjuang  
Bersama kita tentukan  
Masa hadapan

Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Oo Oo Oo..  
Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Kita masih di sini

Kita masih di sini  
Kita masih di sini  
Masih.. Masih disini

* * *

"Macam mana, ok tak?" Tanya kaiza "MEMANG TARBAIKK" kata mereka semua "kak, mana satu lagu yang akak nak bawak masa hari guru nanti?" Tanya fang "akak nak bawak dua-dua" kaiza sambung lagi "lagu english tadi sebenarnya kena dua orang, jadi akak nak kaizo ikut kakak nyanyi nanti" fang seperti mahu ketawa yang abang kena lagu bersama kaiza "ok juga tu, tak payah lah fang nyanyi" fang sebenarnya tidak mahu menyanyi jadi fang takkan menyanyi pada haei guru nanti.

" _alamak aku nyanyi, habislah aku, nanti sekolah tu kecoh-reo kalau nampak aku nanti"_ kata kaizo didalam hati dia

"Boboiboy kau rasa kapten kaizo dapat nyanyi ke dengan kak kaiza nanti?" Tanya gopal

"Aku yakin mesti dapat, dia kan kapten di seluruh galaxy, takkan dia tak boleh nyanyi. Kau ingat tak yang dia nyanyi dulu tu, dapat je sampaikan cikgu papa dah jatuh cinta dengan abang kaizo" kata boboiboy

"Betul juga kata kau tu boboiboy. Takpa nanti kita tengok mereka dua menyanyi di atas pentas KEBENARAN!" Kata gopal yang begitu yakin

"Kenapa dengan kau ni gopal, tiba-tiba je kebenaran, apa yang kebenarannya?" Kata yaya

"Uhh...takda apa-apa" gopal hanya tersengih

"Dah..jangan nak tersengih lagi, air kau tu gopal kenapa tak minum lagi" kata ying

"Dey, sabarlah aku nak minum lah ni" kata gopal

Mereka bergaduh seperti kucing dan anjing atau harimau dan singa, begitulah mereka tak habis-habis dengan pergaduhan. "Fang kau tak nak ke minum air kau tu? Kalau tak nak aku minum" terus gopal minum air fang sampai licin "weii...aku nak lah, apasal kau minum, ganti balik" kata fang "kalau tak apa?" Tanya gopal "kalau tak, harimau bayang aku yang akan kejar kau seluruh taman ni, nak!" Kata fang, terus gopal ganti air fang yang sudah dia minum sebentar tadi. Gopal tahu minum air orang je, tapi hutang tak tahu nak bayar, hutang langsung tak bayar dekat tok aba. Entah-entah hutang gopal tu dah makin meningkat sampai pecah rekod, kalau kumpul duit untuk beli game papa zola ada pula oknya bila nak bayar hutang tu K.O pula, jawapannya memang terbalik lah.

* * *

 **tunggu je di Chapter seterusnya untuk hari guru**

 **Hari ini tiada membalas Review sebab tiada siapa yang Review**

 **Tapi takpa author akan terus menulis**

 **Kalau Author lambat updated, author minta maaf banyak-banyak**

 **Dan Author minta maaf sebab Chapter kali ini terlalu pendek, maaf**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya.**


	6. Hari Guru

**Hai semua! dan hai kepada readers twilight yang setia membaca ff author**

 **Siapa ingat hari guru? Jeng jeng jeng**

 **Chapter kali ini adalah tentang hari guru, hari guru yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh**

 **Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy terutama twilight sparkle**

* * *

Hari Guru

Hari ini sudah tiba untuk menyambut hari guru. Yang paling sedih ialah cikgu papa, cikgu papa memang banyak drama. "Wahai anak muridku, jadikanlah hari ini hari yang bermakna dan jangan lupa cikgu yang hensome ni" kata cikgu papa "hmm...cikgu, sepatutnya yang kena menghargai hari ini sepatutnya guru-guru bukan murid-murid" kata salah satu murid di dalam kelas "mm..aa..hah itu lah maksud cikgu, apa kamu ingat kamu tu guru besar ke nak mengarah cikgu" kata cikgu papa. "Hadohh...parah kalau nak sambut hari guru macam ni" kata gopal "Parah! Adakah kamu sakit parah, kalau sakit parah tolong jangan masuk kelas kebenaran yang hensome" kata cikgu papa kepada gopal, air liur cikgu papa penuh di muka gopal "cikgu betul-betul lah kalau nak sambut hari guru" kata boboiboy "kamu murid, ikut kata cikgu, buat cikgu ni macam bos besar kamu" kata cikgu papa "cehh..bos besar konon" kata fang "konon tu detective konon kan?" Kata gopal

"Dari pada kau tengok detective konon tu baik kau tengok Ejen Ali lagi bes" kata fang

"Ejen Ali? Cerita baru ke?" Tanya gopal dan boboiboy

"Ha ah..cerita baru, aku dah tengok sampai episod 5, kucing aku comot pun tengok, sebab ada ejen comot dalam cerita ejen ali ni, ejen comot tu kucing" kata fang, gopal pula teringin nak tengok cerita ejen ali yang dikatakan oleh fang tadi

"Bila mula animasi ejen ali tu?" Tanya gopal

"Setiap hari jumaat jam 5 petang" kata fang

"Weii..korang ni nak sambut hari guru ke nak sembang tentang ejen ali?" Kata boboiboy

"Pasal ejen ali aku hampir terlupa tentang hari guru" kata fang

"Dey, aku pun nak tengoklah animasi ejen ali ni, kau ingat senang ke nak buat animasi" kata gopal

"Alahh..kartun je" kata boboiboy

"Weii..susah" kata gopal

Tiba-tiba ada satu pengunguman dari guru besar sekolah rendah pulau rintis. "Perhatian kepada guru-guru dan murid-murid, anda boleh menyambut hari guru di kelas sekarang, dan jangan lupa untuk pergi ke dewan sekolah untuk melihat persembahan dari tetamu istimewa" kata guru besar, mereka semua menyambut hari guru dengan begitu gembira sekali. Habis sahaja sambut di kelas mereka pergi ke dewan sekolah untuk melihat persembahan dari tetamu istimewa yang dikatakan oleh guru besar tadi.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dewan sekolah. "Baiklah, semua murid-murid dan guru-guru hari ini kita akan melihat persembahan daei tetamu istimewa" kata guru besar "fang kau rasa tetamu istimewa tu abang kau dengan kak kaiza ke?" Tanya boboiboy "aku rasa macam tu lah sebab kakak dan abang aku kata mereka nak buat persembahan pada hari guru ni" kata fang. Yang keluar dari belakang pentas ialah kaizo dan kaiza sambil membawa mikrofon. Murid lelaki dan murid perempuan seperti orang yang tak pernah nampak orang sebelum ni, mereka melihat wajah kaiza dan kaizo begitu menarik hati mereka. "Aku dah agak mesti mereka" kata gopal, kaiza dan kaizo pun mulakan lagu mereka dengan begitu gembira.

i'm in war with the world and they

try to pull me into the dark  
i struggle to find my faith  
as i'm slipping from your arms

(It's getting harder to stay awake  
and my strenght is fading fast  
you breathe into me at last)

I'm awake! I'm alive!  
now i know what i believe inside  
now it's my time!  
i'll do what i want cause this is my life.  
here! (right here!)  
right now! (right know!)  
(i stand my ground and never back down)  
i know what i believe inside

I'm awake and i'm alive!  
i'm in war with the world cause i  
ain't never gonna sell my soul  
i already made up my mind

no matter what i can't be bought or sold  
(when my faith is getting weak  
and i feel like giving in

you breath into me again)

i'm awake! I'm alive!  
Now i know what i believe inside  
Now it's my time  
i'll do what i want cause this is my life  
Here! (Right Here!)  
Right now! (Right now!)  
(i stand my ground and never back down)  
i know what i believe inside  
I'm awake and i'm alive!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
In the dark  
i can feel you in my sleep  
in your arms i feel you breath into me.  
forever hold this heart that i will give to you  
Forever i will live for you!  
I'm awake! I'm alive!  
now i know what i believe inside  
now it's my time  
i'll do what i want cause this is my life  
Here! (Right here!)  
Rifht now! (Right now!)  
(i'll stand my ground and never back down)  
I know what i believe inside  
I'm awake and i'm alive!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!  
Waking up! Waking up!

* * *

Nyanyian pertama mereka sudah pun habis, masa untuk persembahan solo kaiza yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh fang dan kawan-kawan dia terutama sekali kaizo, dia suka dengar bila kaiza menyanyi, suara di begitu merdu. Kai za pun mula kan nyanyian dia di atas pentas KEBENARAN! cikgu papa.

Jangan mudah menyerah  
Bangkit semula  
Terbang menuju awan  
Kau dan aku

Pecut pantas jangan lemas  
Pecut pantas jangan lemas

Bersama kita berjuang  
Melangkah ke depan  
Bersama kita tentukan  
Masa hadapan

Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Oo Oo Oo..  
Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Kita masih di sini  
Masih di sini

Masa sudah pun tiba  
Pancar kuasa  
Engkau tetap lagenda  
Api kita

Pecut pantas jangan lemas  
Pecut pantas jangan lemas

Bersama kita berjuang  
Melangkah ke depan  
Bersama kita tentukan  
Masa hadapan

Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Oo Oo Oo..  
Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Kita masih di sini

Kita lalu bersama  
Sejarah yang kan kita bina  
Kau dan aku selamanya

Bersama kita berjuang  
Bersama kita tentukan  
Masa hadapan

Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Oo Oo Oo..  
Dari mimpi hingga realiti  
Kita masih di sini

Kita masih di sini  
Kita masih di sini  
Masih.. Masih di sini

"Terima kasih kerana sudi mendengar nyanyian saya" kata kaiza, terus dia beredar dari pentas. Fang pun rasa seronok pada hari guru tersebut, dia rasa mahu sahaja peluk kaiza dan kaizo. Kaiza dan kaizo menuju ke arah fang dan kawan-kawan dia, "macam mana ok tak, persembahan kami?" Tanya kaiza "ok, lagi bes kalau guna mikrofon" kata gopal "ha ah..lagi besar suara, lagi-lagi abang pandai pula nyanyi dengan kakak" kata fang sambil ketawa kecil. "Jom kita pergi kelas kamu orang, lagi pun belum habis lagi ni, kita sambut di kelas kamu orang pula hari guru ni" kata kaiza "oklah, lagi pun masih ada lagi makanan dekat kelas tu" kata fang. Mereka pun pergi ke kelas fang, dan ketawa dengan gembiranya, gopal nampak makanan sumbat je dalam mulut, biskut yaya pun dia sumbat dalam mulut sebab biskut yaya dah sedap.

* * *

Habis sahaja makan loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi, itu bermakna waktu pulang sudah pun tiba. "Wah..besnya kalau ada lagi hari guru kita buat lagi macam ni" kata gopal yang sudah terbayang-bayang makanan yang ada di hari guru seterusnya, "boleh..apa salahnya, kalau cikgu kamu nak buat lagi macam tu buat je" kata kaiza

"Apa kata kita pergi kedai tok aba dulu" kata yaya

"Jom lah aku pun dah haus ni" kata ying

"Ok JOM!" Kata gopal yang begitu gembira

Mereka pun pergi ke kedai tok aba, mereka semua oder ice blended chocolate, sebab panas. "Aku nak lagilah" kata gopal "oder je, kakak belanja" kata kaiza, terus gopal oder tiga ice blended chocolate, "ceh..banyaknya kau oder gopal" kata fang "alah..biar lah fang lagi pun kak kaiza yang belanja" kata yaya "yalohh..kak kaiza baik sanggup dia belanja kita minum" kata ying "hmm..yelah, kesian aku tengok gopal haus sangat" kata fang "baguslah kalau kau dah tahu yang gopal tu haus sangat" kata boboiboy

"Boboiboy macam mana dekat sekolah tadi?" Tanya ochobot

"Bes..sebab tadi hari guru kak kaiza dengan abang kaizo buat persembahan tadi" kata boboiboy

"Baguslah kalau macam tu, nah minum ice blended chocolate ni, atok bagi free sebab hari ni hari guru" kata tok aba

"WAH..TERIMA KASIH TOK!" Kata mereka semua, mereka semua pun minum, lagi-lagi gopal, sampai licin dia minum, haus sangat biasalah

Kaiza rasa begitu gembira kerana tinggal dibumi, dia begitu tenang sekali dibumi, tapi ancaman yang kembali mungkin akan membuat kaiza tertekan, jadi mereka kenalah jaga bumi. Kalau mereka tak jaga bumi mesti dah lama bumi diserang dan ditakluk oleh alien jahat binasa.

* * *

 **kalau tak bes, takpa author faham**

 **Masa untuk membalas Review**

 **Kepada twilight sparkle - kaiza tu sebenarnya kawan kaizo tapi mereka tu dah macam adik beradik, jadi dikira saudara lah tu dan Author gembira sangat**

 **Nampaknya ada reader baru**

 **Fluttershy kind - suara kaiza, mestilah bagus, suara dia tu merdu dan terima kasih kerana baca ff author**

 **Author terlalu gembira!**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya.**


	7. Hilang Ingatan! Part I

**Hai semua sihat! Kalau tak sihat makan ubat!**

 **Kita bertemu lagi! Kjeng!**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy my readers**

* * *

Hilang Ingatan! Part I

Di petang hari kaiza dan fang bermain-main di taman, macam kanak-kanak tapi comel, mereka main kejar-kejar siapa kena sentuh dia jadi raksasa. Masa kaiza sedang mengejar fang, kaiza tidak sengaja terlanggar tiang lampu dan membuatkan cedera dibahagian kepalanya, nasip tidak cereda taruk kata fang didalam hatinya. Tapi kaiza tidak sedarkan diri, fang terus menghubungi abang dia kaizo untuk datang di taman dengan secepat yang mungkin. "Kak apa yang terjadi dengan kakak, fang minta maaf" kata fang dengan nada yang begitu sedih, kesian fang kenapa semua ni perlu terjadi, fikir fang.

Akhirnya kaizo tiba di taman, dia nampak kaiza terbaring di pangkuan fang, lalu kaizo tanya "apa yang terjadi ni pang" tanya kaizo "sebenarnya...sebenarnya..." fang begitu takut hendak bagi tahu dengan kaizo "sebenarnya apa pang, bagi tahu lah dengan abang" kata kaizo "sebenarnya kakak dan adik sedang main kejar-kejar tapi kakak terlanggar tiang lampu, terus kakak tak sedarkan diri" kata fang, mesti abang dia akan marahkan dia "takpa, mari abang bawak dia pulang, kalau kau nak main dengan boboiboy pergi je, biar abang yang jaga kaiza" kata kaizo "kalau macam tu adik nak pergi jumpa boboiboy, abang jaga kakak baik-baik" kata fang "baiklah, kau pun hati-hati jaga diri kau juga" kata kaizo sambil angkat kaiza yang masih belum sedarkan diri.

Fang terus pergi ke rumah boboiboy dengan perasaan sedih. Ktok ktok ktok bunyi pintu rumah boboiboy di ketuk oleh fang. Boboiboy pun buka pintu dan dia nampak fang yang berada didepan pintu dengan muka dan perasaan sedih. "Fang kenapa kau sedih sangat ni?" Tanya boboiboy "aku sedih sebab kak kaiza pengsan" kata fang "eh..macam mana boleh pengsan?" Tanya boboiboy "kak kaiza pengsan sebab terlanggar tiang lampu masa kami main di taman tadi" kata fang dengan nada yang sedih, mahu sahaja fang menangis kerana kaiza tadak sedarkan diri. "Kalau macam tu kau kena bertenang, nanti kak kaiza sedar lah tu" kata boboiboy, boboiboy mahu melihat kawan baik dia ceria bukan sedih macam sekarang ni.

"Boboiboy siapa datang?" Tanya tok aba

"Fang yang datang tok" kata boboiboy

"Kalau macam tu atok sediakan minuman dan cikedi chocolate untuk kamu berdua" kata tok aba

"Baik tok. Tok mana ochobot?" Tanya boboiboy

"Ochobot ada dekat bilik kau tengah berehat" kata tok aba yang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan cikedi chocolate

"Fang kau berehat dulu, aku nak pergi tengok ochobot kejap" kata boboiboy

"Mm..pergi lah" kata fang, fang sedang fikirkan apa yang dimimpikan oleh kaiza semasa dia pengsan, tapi itu tak penting sekarang ni dia perlu fokus macam mana mahu sedarkan kaiza kembali

"Amm..aku pergi dulu" kata boboiboy, terus dia naik ke atas dan pergi ke bilik dia buat sementara waktu

* * *

Tiba-tiba jam kuasa fang berbunyi, dia menekan jam kuasa dia dan nampak abang dia kaizo di screen. "Abang macam mana dengan kakak?" Tanya fang kepada kaizo "kak kaiza ok, tapi dia masih lagi belum sedarkan diri" kata kaizo, fang rasa begitu sedih kalau kejadian itu tidak terjadi tadi mesti sekarang dia sedang gelak ketawa dengan kaiza. "Hmm..maafkan adik, sebab kalau bukan sebab adik mesti semua ni takkan terjadi" kata fang dengan nada yang begitu sedih "abang maafkan, tapi kau kena pulang secepat yang mungkin, jangan balik lewat sangat" kata kaizo "ok abang, kejap lagi adik pulang lah" kata fang

"Boboiboy! Dah turun makan dengan fang ni!" Kata tok aba yang sedang memanggil boboiboy

"Baik tok!" Kata boboiboy

"Fang nah, makan kalau nak minum je boleh" kata tok aba, boboiboy pun sudah tiba di ruang tamu, dia ambil tempat duduk di sebelah kawan baik dia fang

"Fang kau masih sedih ke?" Tanya boboiboy

"Hm..aku masih rasa sedih, sebab kakak masih tak sedarkan diri" kata fang

"Jangan sedih sangat fang, aku yakin yang kak kaiza akan sedar" kata boboiboy

"Rasa yakin tu memang ada, tapi rasa tak yakin tu pun ada" kata fang, boboiboy ambil satu cikedi dan makan sambil tu dia minum hot chocolate yang di buat oleh tok aba

"Kalau macam tu kau makan dulu, untuk hilangkan rasa tak yakin tu" kata boboiboy, fang pun ambil cikedi dan hot chocolate tadi

Mereka berdua makan sampai habis dan licin, tak sangka boleh habis kesemua cikedi dan minuman tadi. "Boboiboy aku pulang dulu, terima kasih kerana sediakan makanan" kata fang "sama-sama, jalan tu hati-hati kalau kak kaiza dah sedar bagi tahu dekat aku" kata boboiboy "ok, nanti aku hubungi kau" kata fang, fang pun pulang kerumah dia, dia dapat rasakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada kaiza selepas sahaja dia sedarkan diri. Fang jalan dan jalan sehinggalah dia tiba di rumah, dia masuk tapi dia langsung tidak katakan apa-apa semasa dia masuk kerumah. Kaizo pun turun jika adik dia ada di ruang tamu dan ternyata adik dia sudah pun pulang dari rumah boboiboy

* * *

"Pang kalau kau nak tengok kak kaiza pergilah" kata kaizo kepada fang

"Takpa lah abang, adik tak sanggup tengok kakak yang belum sedarkan diri" kata fang

"Kalau macam tu kau pergilah berehat dulu" kata kaizo, dia tahu yang fang rasa begitu bersalah kerana kaiza koma di sebabkan dia

Fang terus naik ke atas dan pergi ke bilik dia untuk tenangkan diri dia. Fang masih lagi fikir kenapa semua ni harus berlaku, dia rasa seperti julie masih lagi membalas dendam, kerana dia tidak dapat kaiza. Tapi tak mungkin ni kerja julie, sebab julie sudah di hapuskan oleh kaizo. Tiba-tiba ada jeritan dari bilik kaiza, fang dan kaizo terkejut mendengar jeritan itu. Mereka pun pergi ke bilik kaiza dan dapati kaiza sudah sedarkan, tapi sikap kaiza lain sekali, sikap kaiza seperti masih belum berkenalan atau berkawan dengan sesiapa, sikap kaiza seperti tegas sedikit dan garang sedikit tapi kebaikan masih kuat dalam diri kaiza. "Kaiza kau ok ke?" Tanya kaizo "siapa kau? Aku dekat mana sekarang ni?" Kata kaiza "kak, kakak ok ke?" Tanya fang "kenapa kau panggil aku kakak? Dan siapa kau budak? Siapa kau berdua ni?" Tanya kaiza "ni aku lah kaizo, takkan aku tak kenal kawan kau sendiri kaiza" kata kaizo "ha ah, takkan kakak tak kenal fang" kata fang pula

"Kawan? Tapi kenapa aku tak ingat yang kamu berdua ni kawan aku?" Tanya kaiza

"Alamak ni mesti sebab terhentuk kuat sangat di tiang lampu tadi" kata fang

"Kaiza kali terakhir yang kau ingat apa?" Tanya kaizo

"Yang aku ingat, aku tengah main dengan satu budak, tapi aku tak tahu siapa budak tu, budak tu ada abang dan umur budak tu masih 4 tahun" kata kaiza yang sudah tenang kembali. Apa yang dikatakan oleh kaiza tadi, seperti kisah lama semasa fang masih lagi berumur 4 tahun. "Eh..jadi yang main dengan dang dulu kak kaiza!" Fang terkejut, rupa-rupanya yang main dengan dia dulu adalh kaiza "tapi macam mana kakak tak kenal kami?" Tanya fang "aku pun tak tahu" kata kaiza "kalau di biarkan mesti akan jadi semakin lupa dan akan hilang ingatan buat selamanya" kata kaizo "habis tu nak buat macam mana kalau kakak dah jadi macam ni" kata fang

"Abang yakin mesti ada cara lain untuk sedarkan ingatan kaiza semula" kata kaizo

"Kalau macam tu abang kena bawak kakak jumpa ochobot untuk scane" kata fang

"Yelah, abang akan bawak kaiza jumpa ochobot, yapi kita kena jumpa esok sebab hari dah malam" kata kaizo

"Abang, adik nak hubungi boboiboy dulu" kata fang, kaiza pula sudah nantuk dia hendak tidur

"Kalau kau hubungi dia, kau kena cakap dengan dia esok kita akan datang rumah untuk scane kaiza" kata kaizo

"Mm..ok, kejap" fang pun hubungi boboiboy

Fang menghubungi Boboiboy, tapi fang tak hubungi yang lain sebab dia taknak kecohkan hal ni, jadi dia hanya hubungi boboiboy dan esok hari mereka akan pergi ke rumah boboiboy untuk scane kaiza yang hilang ingatan

"Boboiboy kami akan datang ke rumah kau" kata fang

"Apasal pula korang nak datang?" Tanya boboiboy

"Sebab kakak dah sedar tapi dia hilang ingatan, jadi abang aku nak suruh ochobot scane kakak. Mungkin sebab terhentuk kuat sangat kot" kata fang

"Hilang ingatan hanya di sebabkan terhentuk kepala dekat tiang lampu. Ok lah, esok kita jumpa" kata boboiboy

* * *

Keesokan harinya fang, kaizo dan kaiza pergi kerumah boboiboy. Kaiza pula seperti orang lain, kaiza tak kenal mereka berdua dan kaiza berfikir siapa boboiboy, adakah boboiboy musuh dia atau kawan, itu yang difikirkan oleh kaiza semasa perjalan dan sepanjang perjalan. Kaiza langsung tak tahu macam mana dia boleh berkawan dengan kaizo. Mereka sudah tiba di rumah boboiboy, fang mengetuk pintu rumah boboiboy. Boboiboy pun buka pintu rumah dan menyuruh mereka masuk dahulu.

"Boboiboy mana ochobot?" Tanya kaizo dan fang

"Ochobot ada dekat dapur, kejap akj panggil dia" kata boboiboy

" _Ochobot siapa pula ochobot tu_ " kata kaiza di dalam hati dia

"Abang yakin ke ada cara nak bagi kakak ingatkan kita semua?" Tanya fang

"Kau ni jangan fikir yang kita takkan berjaya, abang yakin mesti ada" kata kaizo

Boboiboy pun tiba dengan ochobot, sambil mereka menuju ke arah fang, kaizo dan kaiza mereka bersembang macam mana kaiza boleh hilang ingatan, kesian kaiza orang yang baik macam tu boleh di timpa nasip buruk. "Fang kaiza tak kenal sesiapa kan?" Tanya ochobot "ha ah, semua orang yang dia kenal jadi tak kenal" kata fang, fang sambung lagi "ochobot kau kena scane kak kaiza kalau tahap dia tu tinggi atau tidak" kata fang "ok, biar aku tengok dulu" kata ochobot "macam mana ochobot?" Tanya kaizo pula "nampaknya tahap dia tidak begitu tinggi, tapi kalau di biarkan hilang ingatan kaiza akan semakin kuat dan akan lupakan kita semua buat selamanya" kata ochobot "takkan takda cara nak pulihkan ingatan kak kaiza?" Tanya boboiboy "aku rasa tak ada lah. Apa kata korang pergi jumpa adu du kalau dia dapat tolong korang buat formula untuk pulihkan ingatan kak kaiza semula" kata ochobot

* * *

 **hah ini baru part I, nanti part II mungkin akan lebih panjang**

 **Masa untuk membalas Review**

 **Twilight sparkle - kaizo bukan takut cuma dia tak pernah nyanyi dengan kaiza. Kaiza memang hebat walaupun dia hanya perempuan. Ejen ali pun Author tengok**

 **Tapi memang hanya sampai episod 5 kalau episod 6 Author tengok separuh je. Jadi fluttershy kind tu kamu lah, ingatkan readers baru, tapi takpa author tak marah pun.**

 **Maaf sebab Chapter ni lambat updated**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya.**


	8. Hilang Ingatan! Part II

**Hai semua! Kita bertemu lagi! Kali ini Chapter 8 dan part II**

 **Untuk sambungan part I**

 **Maaf kalauada silap salah dalam Chapter kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy you self**

* * *

Hilang Ingatan! Part II

Harinya sudah tiba untuk mereka bawak kaiza pergi jumpa adu du atau di kenali sebagai pasukan super jahat jero jero. "Boboiboy kau nak ikut tak?" Tanya fang "aku ikutlah, lagi pun kesian kak kaiza" kata boboiboy. Mereka pun pergi ke markas kotak adu du, untuk membuat formula pulihkan ingatan semula, tapi kalau formula tu gagal kaiza akan hilang ingatan buat selamanya. Mereka pun tiba di markas kotak adu du, fang mengetuk pintu markas kotak tu dan yang buka pintu tu adalah probe atau nama yang selalu bago go panggil problem. "Eh..apa korang buat kat sini?" Tanya probe "kami datang sebab nak suruh adu du buat formula pulihkan ingatan semula" kata boboiboy "apasal korang nak formula tu?" Tanya probe "sebab kaiza dah hilang ingatan. ISH...KAU NI BANYAK TANYA LAH!" Kata kaizo "ish..tak baik marah-marah, dah masuk dulu biar aku yang panggil encik boss" kata probe

"Boboiboy aku rasa menyesal lah" kata fang

"Apasal pula?" Tanya boboiboy

"Sebab aku yang ajak kakak main kejar-kejar tu, kalau aku tak main kejar-kejar tu mesti kakak masih gelak ketawa dengan aku" kata fang, dia seperti dia tidak dapat maafkan diri dia

"Kau jangan cakap macam tu fang, lagi pun aku yakin yang adu du dapat bantu kita" kata boboiboy

"Pang, kalau kaiza sudah pulih kau kena minta maaf dengan dia, FAHAM!" Kata kaizo

"Faham abang" kata fang

"Weii, jom lah masuk dari tadi lagi kita kat luar ni" kata boboiboy

"Oh yeke hihihi, jom masuk" kata fang yang tersenyum

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam markas kotak adu du. Boboiboy nampak probe sedang panggil adu du, "ish, panggil adu du pun susah ke" kata boboiboy "mm..kalau macam ni harapan kecundang lah nampaknya" kata fang "harapan kecundang? Apa yang kau cakap ni pang?" Tanya kaizo "aa..takda apa-apa" kata fang, dia takut kalau abang dia tahu yang hati dia rasa takkan dapat pulihkan ingatan kaiza, itu yang di katakan dalam hati fang. "Mm..kau ni memang ada sembunyikan rahsiakan pang" kata kaizo dengan senyuman sinis dia "aa..mana ada, adik cuma fikir yang..." kata-kata fang terhenti disitu "yang apa pang?" Kali ni dengan renungan tajam pula "sebenarnya...sebenarnya..." apa yang fang nak cakapkan sebenarnya, "woii, cakap je lah fang" kata boboiboy "sebenarnya...adik fikir yang adik rasa yang kita takkan berjaya pulihkan kakak" kata fang "mm..pang lain kali jangan fikir macam tu lagi" kata kaizo "ok, abang" kata fang

"Ish..lamanya probe nak panggil adu du ni" kata boboiboy

"Ha ah lah, dah setengah jam kita tunggu" ada betul juga kata fang ni, memang betul yang mereka dah tunggu setengah jam di markas tu

"Korang kena sabar dulu, korang dah tahukan yang adu du tu macam suis lampu" kata kaizo

"Ha ah lah, betul juga kata abang kaizo ni, adu du memang macam suis lampu, kejap nak tolong kejap tak nak" kata boboiboy

"Hah, tu pun probe dan adu du" kata fang

"Ada apa korang nak jumpa aku ni?" Tanya adu du

"Kitaorang nak jumpa sebab nak suruh kau buat formula pulihkan ingatan semula" kata boboiboy

"Apasal pula?" Tanya adu du

"Ish..encik boss ni, mereka nak formula tu sebab kaiza hilang ingatan" kata probe

"Oo..macam tu, jadi aku kena tolong lah?" Tanya# adu du lagi

"IYA! KAU KENA LAH TOLONG!" Kata mereka bertiga

* * *

Selepas sahaja bersembang, adu du terus buat formula yang di minta oleh kaizo, fang dan boboiboy. Beberapa minit kemudian formula pulihkan ingatan semula sudah pun siap, "nah...formula ni dah siap, bagi kaiza minum formula ni sampai habis" kata adu du "terima kasih adu du" kata fang "sama-sama, kau kena pastikan yang kaiza sudah pulih" kata adu du "ok, aku akan ingat" kata fang. Mereka pun pulang kerumah untuk bagi kaiza minum formula tu, tapi kalau tidak berhasil kaiza akan hilang ingatan sampai bila-bila. "Kaiza minum air ni" kata kaizo "terima kasih" kata kaiza, kaiza pun minum formula yang berwarna merah tu. Tiba-tiba kepala kaiza sakit lagi lalu kaiza pengsan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Fang nampak kaiza terbaring di atas sofa lalu dia tanya dekat kaizo "abang kenapa dengan kakak?" Tanya fang "kaiza pengsan lagi, tapi kali ni dia pengsan sebab minum formula ni" kata kaizo "berapa lama kakak akan koma?" Tanya fang "tak lama hanya 15 minit adu du kata" kata kaizo "boleh percaya ke?" Kata fang "abang tak percaya sebenarnya, tapi abang cuba" kata kaizo

Beberapa minit kemudian kaiza telah sedar dari koma dia, kaizo dan fang berada di dapur. "Eh..mana diorang pergi? Kenapa aku kat rumah? Bukan ke aku dekat taman dengan fang?" Fikir kaiza. Fang pun keluar dari dapur untuk melihat kalau kaiza sudah sedar, nampaknya kaiza sudah sedar, fang rasa begitu gembira sekali fang pun panggil abang dia "abang! Kakak dah sedar!" Jerit fang "hah..mana mana" kata kaizo, kaizo pun pergi ke ruang tamu untuk memastikan apa yang fang katakan tu betul atau tidak. "Tapi kakak nak tanya kenapa kita dekat rumah?" Tanya kaiza "kakak tak ingat apa-apa ke?" Tanya fang pula "tak, kakak langsung tak ingat. Hah yang kakak ingat yang kakak langgar tiang lampu tu je" kata kaiza, fang pun ketawa kaizo pula menahan ketawa dia sebab dia dah bagi tahu dengan fang kena minta maaf dengan kaiza, tapi perkataan (minta maaf) tu langsung tiada keluar dari mulut fang.

"Pang mari sini kejap" kata kaizo

"Apa dia abang?" Tanya fang

"Kau ingat tak apa abng cakap dengan kau masa dekat markas kotak adu du tu?" Tanya kaizo

"Mm..hah ingat, abang suruh adik minta maaf dengan kakak kan" kata fang

"Hah tau pun, kau ada tak minta maad dengan kaiza?" Tanya kaizo lagi, muka fang terus berubah sebab lupa nak minta maad dengan kaiza

"Aa..mm..tak ingat lah abang" kata fang, terus kaizo cubit pipi fang

"Adohh..adehh..sakit lah abang, lepaskan adik" kata fang yang sedang kesakitan

"Hah, ni baru hukuman ringan sebab kau tak minta maaf dengan kaiza, kalau kau buat lebih teruk abang akan bagi kau latihan tempur, nak!?" Kata kaizo

"Tak nak abang tak nak!" Jerit fang

Kaiza nampak mereka bergaduh di dapur, tapi kaiza hanya ketawa sebab kaiza nampak mereka sangat comel, cuma macam banyak drama. Kaiza pun pergi ke bilik dia dan baring di atas katil untuk berehat, kaiza baru sahaja mahu lelapkan tapi dia baru teringat dia hendak mandi dulu sebelum tidur kalau dia tak mandi badan dia akan berbau macam kaizo, jadi kaizo pun pergi mandi. Selepas mandi kaiza pun tidur lah, kaiza tak nak makan sebab dia tiada selera untuk makan, tak tahu sebab kenapa dia tiada selera. Fang dan kaizo pun habis bergaduh, mereka bergaduh macam anjing dan kucing, fang dapat rasakan kaiza tiada di ruang tamu lalu fang pergi ke bilik kaiza dan dapati kaiza sudah tidur. Dang masuk dan melihat rupa kaiza tidur, dia nampak muka kaiza seperti abang dia yang sedang tidur, fang pun keluar dari bilik kaiza tapi sebelum dia keluar dia ada katakan sesuatu "selamat malam kaka, mimpi indah" kata fang

* * *

Keesokan harinya kaiza pergi ke kedai tok aba, seperti biasa dia oder Hot chocolate supaya badan dia hangat dan tidak sejuk beku. "Kaiza, kau ok ke?" Tanya tok aba "saya ok tok, tapi..." kata-kata kaiza terhenti di situ, tiba-tiba kaizo muncul disebelah kaiza "tapi apa?" Tanya kaizo, kaiza terkejut lalu dia jatuh "aduh...sakitnya. bila masa kau ada dekat sini?" Tanya kaiza "baru je, hah sambung lah apa yang tapi-tapi tadi tu?" Kata kaizo "kau ni peliklah, kalau boleh semua kau nak tahu!" Marah kaiza kepada kaizo, kaizo tidak pernah melihat kaiza marah seperti ini. "Sebok je, dah lah banyak tanya, menyampah betul!" Kata kaiza, terus kaiza pergi dari kedai tok aba dan dia pergi tempat lain untuk tenangkan diri dia. "Kenapa kaiza jadi macam ni?" Fikir kaizo "aku ada buat salah ke?" Tertanya-tanya kaizo pada diri dia

"Kenapa aku marah sangat dengan kaizo?" Kaiza tanya pada diri dia "Dia ada buat salah ke dengan aku? Apasal dengan aku ni?" Kaiza berasa keliru, seperti ada orang atau sesuatu sedang mengawal diri dia. Kaizo pula cuba untuk menghubungi kaiza tapi kaiza tidak menjawap panggilan tersebut, kaizo melihat signal yang di hantar oleh kaiza sebentar tadi, signal tersebut menunjukkan kaiza berada di tepi pantai. Kaizo pun pergi ke pantai untuk berjumpa dengan kaiza. "Kaiza!" Panggil kaizo, kaiza menoleh ke belakang dan dia nampak kaizo hendak menuju ke arah dia

"Kaiza, kenapa kau marah aku tadi?" Tanya kaizo

"Aku pun tak tahu apa yang dah jadi dekat aku, aku rasakan macam ada sesuatu yang sedang kawal diri aku" jelas kaiza

"Maksud kau?" Tanya kaizo

"Maksud aku, seperti julie mengawal diri aku" kata kaiza

"Kaiza, julie aku dah hapuskan pun, takkan dia akan kembali" kata kaizo

"Aku cuma rasa je, bukan betul pun apa yang aku fikirkan, mungkin mood aku tak baik kot" kata kaiza

"Bad mood, aku rasa kau bad mood ni mungkin lepas kau hilang ingatan tu" kata kaizo

"Mungkin lah. Kot?" Kata kaiza

"Dah lah, daripada kita dekat pantai ni baik kita pergi kedai tok aba, lagi pun kesian pang risaukan kau" kata kaizo

"Lah yeke, maaf fang hihihi" gelak kaiza

Mereka pun pergi ke kedai tok aba, fang dan empat kawan baik dia pun ada disitu. Fang dan boboiboy sedang bersembang kalau gopal pula kena marah dengan ying dan yaya sebab basahkan buku matematik dia dengan ice blended chocolate, habis gopal kena belasah. Kaizo dan kaiza pun sudah sampai dia kedai tok aba, lalu boboiboy tanya dengan kaiza "kak kaiza, kenapa tadi kakak marah abang kaizo?" Tanya boboiboy "dia bukan marah, cuma dia bad mood tu je" kata kaizo "bad mood?" Tanya fang "ha ah..bad mood, macam kau lah kalau boleh harimau bayang kau yang keluar untuk kejar gopal" kata boboiboy "APA KAU CAKAP!" Aura hitam fang sudah pun timbul, nasip kaiza sempat tenangkan fang kalau tidak habis boboiboy kena kejar dengan harimau bayang fang

"Fang, kakak nak tanya boleh?" Kata kaiza

"Boleh, tanya lah kak" kata fang

"Fang selalu ke kejar gopal dengan harimau bayang fang tu?" Tanya kaiza

"Kalau fang rasa marah je" kata fang

"Kalau fang marah mesti harimau bayang fang pun marahkan" kata kaiza

"Apa maksud akak?" Tanya fang

"Maksud akak, akak pernah marah dengan satu alien jahat sehingga kuasa akak turut marah. Alien tu sebenarnya cuba untuk merampas kuasa akak sebab tu akak marah" kata kaiza

"Huishh..sampai macam tu sekali" kata boboiboy

"Ha ah, tapi kalau akak bad mood, akak cuma marah biasa. Tapikan kaizo tak pernah tengok akak marah, jadi ni kali pertama dia nampak akak marah, hihihi" kata kaiza

"Ceh, memang lah terkejut, muka kau dah macam nak muka kaiza yang aku kenal memang lah" kata kaizo

"Ke kau takut kalau aku apa-apakan kau" kata kaiza dengan senyuman yang agak menakutkan

"Weii..boleh tak jangan banyak drama, macam dalam drama senario pula" kata gopal yang baru saja lari dari yaya dan ying

"Senario? Drama apa pula tu gopal?" Tanya kaiza

"Senario tu macam drama lucu-lucu, macam kak kaiza dengan kapten kaizo tapi ada romantik sikit seperti ada jodoh" kata gopal

"Jodoh, gopal tolong jangan merepek" kata kaiza

"Tu lah, jodoh apa bendanya. Kau ni tak sporting betul, mereka tu kawan je kot" kata yaya dan ying yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Kitaorang ni macam adik-beradik sebenarnya macam saudara pun ada juga" kata kaizo, nasip kaizo tak marah dengan gopal kalau dia marah mesti gopal akan di kenakan hukuman

"Betul betul betul" kata kaiza, mereka semua ketawa sebab kaiza nampak comel bila gembira

* * *

Mereka semua pun bermain teka teki dan main siapa kelip mata kena jentik kat hidung, tapi kalau kaizo bad jentik hidung ni mesti hidung fang yang di selalu jentik sebab hidung fang nampak comel. Mereka main sehingga petang habis sahaja bermain mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali ochobot dan tok aba sebab mereka hendak mengemas kedai, kaiza nak tolong tapi tok aba tidak benarkan sebab kerja semua ni hanya kerja dia dan ochobot. Datang sahaja di rumah kaiza nampak rumah begitu bersepah seperti di landa ribut taufan, kaiza rasa hendak marah, mana tidak rumah dah di kemas bersepah kembali, tapi kaiza sabar lalu dia kemas sampai berkilat

"Siapa pun" kata kaiza dengan leganya

"Maaf kak, rumah bersepah sebab abang yang buat, fang dah kemas tapi abang sepahkan balik" kata fang

"Takpa, akak tak kesah pun asalkan jangan buat lagi sudah" kata kaiza

Fang dan kaiza masak di dapur, kaizo pula sedang mononton tv. Setelah masakan siap kaizo laju sahaja pergi ke dapur dan makan sampai habis dan licin lepas tu dia akan baca novel hantu dia atau tidur. Kaiza rasa kepala dia agak pening jadi dia beredar dari dapur kerana dia sudah tiada selera mahu makan, kaiza tidak sempat mahu mandi kerana dia sudah tidak larat lagi jadi dia terus tidur. Fang dan kaizo mula risau, apa yang akan terjadi pula lepas ini jadi mereka bersedia sahaja untuk memastikan tiada apa-apa yang jadi pada kaiza.

* * *

 **maaf Author lambat updated**

 **Kalau tak bes it's okey atau faham sangat**

 **Balas Review**

 **Twilight sparkle - kuat sangat tu, sebab masa dia terhantuk dekat tiang lampu tu dia tengah lari, tu yang buat dia hilang ingatan tu. Kalau kamu nak Author**

 **Buat kaizo drama boleh je, tunggu Author ada idea macam mana nak kasi kaizo drama, hihihihi. (Maaf kaizo tapi saya masih sayang awak).**

 **Lagi sekali Author minta maaf sebab lambat updated terutama sekali twilight minta maaf ye**

 **Jadi kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya.**


	9. Kenapa Dengan Kau?

**Welcome back to my readers! Walaupun readers author hanya seorang tapi itu pun dah buat author happy**

 **Mungkin Author ni patut jadi robot baru aktiv buat ff, hihihi kalau author jadi robot takde lah perasaan nanti**

 **Maaf jika kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy my readers**

* * *

Kenapa Dengan Kau?

"Adohh..peningnya kepala" kata kaiza yang rasa kesakitan

"Kak, kalau akak rasa tak sihat jangan buat kerja biar fang je yang buat" kata fang yang melihat kaiza sedang tahan kesakitannya

"Takkan fang nak buat kerja ni sorang-sorang" kata kaiza

"Takpa, fang tak kesah kalau fang buat kerja sorang-sorang, asalkan kakak pergi rehat" kata fang

"Mm..kalau macam tu akak nak masuk ke bilik dulu" kata kaiza

"Ok" kata fang, fang pun sambung buat kerja dia sampai habis

Habis sahaja buat kerja dia pergi ke bilik kaiza. "Kak, fang masuk ye" kata fang "masuk lah, aduhh...sakitnya" kata kaiza "kakak dah makan ubat ke belum?" Tanya fang "kakak dah makan ubat, tapi rasa makin sakit pula" kata kaiza "kalau macam tu kakak kena pergi klinik dulu" kata fang "tak payah lah fang bukan teruk pun, kakak hanya pening kepala je" kata kaiza "tapi kak nanti jadi makin teruk macam mana" kata fang "fang jangan risau sangat, kakak akan ok" kata kaiza, lalu kaiza lelapkan mata dia untuk hilangkan pening dia, tapi kalau tak hilang juga yak tahu lah nak buat apa lagi. "Mm..fang keluar dulu ye kak" kata fang

"Pang? Kenapa dengan kau ni?" Tanya kaizo "adik cuma rasa pelik, kenapa kakak rasa pening je lepas minum dan sembuh dari hilang ingatan tu. Tu je" kata fang "mungkin kaiza penat" kata kaizo "mungkinlah" kata fang. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dengar jeritan kaiza yang sangat kuat. "Eh..apasal dengan kaiza ni" kata kaizo "adohh..sakit telinga" kata fang "aaaaa! Jangan kacau aku! Jangan kacau hidup aku!" Jerit kaiza yang begitu kuat, terus kaizo dan fang pergi ke bilik kaiza, kaizo hendak tahu kenapa kaiza menjerit di dalam bilik dan apa maksud kaiza jangan kacau hidup aku?. "Kaiza kenapa dengan kau?" Tanya kaizo "aku...aku, nampak julie!" Kata kaiza "julie?" Tanya fang "ha ah...kakak nampak dia tadi, dia kata dengan akak yang dia akan membalas dendam" kata kaiza

"Tak guna kau julie!" Kata kaizo

"Kalau macam tu kita kena bersedia, untuk memastikan tindakan si julie tu" kata fang

"Tapi, kakak rasa kakak tak boleh lawan lah dengan julie tu" kata kaiza

"Kenapa pula?" Tanya kaizo

"Sebab, julie ada kata juga kalau aku lawan dengan dia, dia akan ambil alih badan aku atau tukarkan aku jadi jahat" kata kaiza

"Kalau macam tu fang dan abang akan lindungi kakak" kata fang

"Kakak rasa kau takkan dapat lindungi kakak fang" kata kaiza

"Kenapa tak boleh kak?" Tanya fang

"Kakak pun tak tahu" kata kaiza "kakak hanya rasa yang kau dan kaizo takkan dapat lindungi kakak" kata kaiza lagi

"Kakak kan boleh mengubah diri, kakak boleh menyamar jadi fang, boboiboy dan yang lain" kata fang

"Kakak memang ada kuasa mengubah diri untuk menyamar jadi fang ke boboiboy ke, tapi julie boleh tahu yang kakak menyamar. Tu yang susah" kata kaiza

"Takpa, kita hanya perlu bersedia dengan tindakan julie tu" kata fang

Fang hendak pergi ke kedai tok aba untuk beritahu dengan boboiboy tentang masalah kaiza kalau boleh boboiboy kena tolong begitu juga dengan gopal, yaya dan ying supaya lebih senang untuk berlawan dengan julie. Fang pun pergi dengan kaizo, kaiza pun ikut sekali dia takut julienakan kembali apa bila dia keseorangan. Mereka bertiga pun tiba di kedai tok aba, nasip ada boboiboy di situ yaya, ying dan gopal pun ada, mereka tengah siapkan kerja sekolah mereka tapi gopal sudah tertidur. "Boboiboy!" Jerit fang "hah..fang, boleh tak kau tolong aku jawap soalan 35 ni? Aku dah 2 hari tak dapat jawapan soalan 35 ni" kata boboiboy "boleh tapi kau kena tolong aku" kata fang "tolong apa?" Tanya boboiboy "macam ni, tadi kakak aku nampak julie. Kakak aku kata julie nak balas dendam" kata fang "julie? Oh julie yang pengaruh kak kaiza supaya jadi jahat tu kan?" Kata boboiboy "ha ah, dia dah kembali aku rasa" kata fang

Habis sahaja bercakap dengan boboiboy, fang berbincang dengan mereka semua macam mana hendak halang julie dari menyerang mereka lagi

* * *

Malam sudah pun tiba, kaiza masih rasa pening dia tidak dapat masak jadi yang akan masak adalah fang. "Kenapalah kepala aku pening sangat ni" kata kaiza " _aku akan dapatkan kau kaiza, itu janji aku hahahahha"_ gelak julie, tapi yang hanya dapat dengar suara julie adalah kaiza "hah..mana kau, kenapa kau kacau aku hah!?" Kata kaiza " _jangan risau aku takkan kacau kau, cuma aku mahukan kau jadi jahat seperti aku sahaja"_ kata julie "kenapa kau nak sangat aku jadi jahat hah!" Kata kaiza " _kau nak tahu ye..bila kau jadi jahat sangat sesuai dengan kau, tapi bukan itu sahaja aku nak kau jadi jahat sebab aku nak hapuskan superhero bumi"_ kata julie "superhero bumi? Maksud kau kawan-kawan fang dan kaizo?" Tanya kaiza " _kau memang perempuan yang bijak, aku tak suka mereka semua, tapi aku suka kau dengan kuasa kau sekali"_ kata julie. Fang terdengar yang kaiza sedang bercakap dengan seseorang, kemungkinan itu julie, fang pun menuju ke ruang tamu untuk memastikan kaiza bercakap dengan siapa

"Kak dengan siapa kakak bercakap?" Tanya fang

"Hah..fang" terus kaiza peluk fang

"Kenapa kak? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya fang lagi

"Kak taknak jadi jahat fang, julie suruh kakak jadi jahat. Kakak tak nak, lindungi kakak fang" kata kaiza dengan rasa takut

"Fang yakin kakak takkan jadi jahat" kata fang, tapi kaiza masih rasa takut

"Tapi kakak tak rasa yang kita akan menang untuk hapuskan julie" kata kaiza

"Kakak jangan risau sangat. Kakak belum makan kan, jadi kakak kena makan dulu, nah bubur lobak merah khas untuk kakak" kata fang

"Terima kasih fang" kata kaiza

"Sama-sama kak" balas fang

Kaiza pun makan bubur lobak merah yang di buat oleh fang. Kaiza makan sampai habis bila dah habis dia pergi mandi, kaiza rasa tak sedap hati, dia rasa julie ada di dalam rumah yang sedang rancangkan sesuatu. "Aku takkan jadi jahat lagi" kata kaiza didalam hati dia "kak, fang nak pergi bilik dulu" kata fang "ok, pergi lah" kata kaiza yang sedang mandi. Jam menunjukkan 10 malam, fang dan kaizo sudah tidur begitu juga dengan kaiza mereka tidur dengan nyenyak sekali. Tiba-tiba ada satu cahaya yang terang muncul di bilik kaiza, cahaya tadi adalah cahaya dari julie. Cahaya yang terang tu masuk ke dalam tubuh badan kaiza, apa yang akan jadi pada kaiza

" _Sekarang aku dah masukkan 1 emosi dalam badan kau kaiza, kau lihat sahaja emosi apa yang aku masukkan dalam badan kau"_ kata julie. Kaizo perasan ada cahaya di bilik kaiza tadi, jadi kaizo terus pergi ke bilik kaiza. Sampai sahaja di bilik kaiza cahaya terang tadi sudah pun hilang dari pandangan, kaizo rasa pelik jadi dia kembali ke bilik dia semula dan sambung tidur

* * *

Keesokan harinya kaiza mengemas rumah, tapi sikap kaiza lain sikap kaiza sangat menakutkan kaiza sangat ganas, garang, panas baran dan pemarah, kebaikan sudah hilang dari diri kaiza tapi kejahatan muncul di diri kaiza. "Ish..bencinya! Siapa yang sepahkan rumah ni, sepahkan tak pandai kemas balik!" Marah kaiza "kak kenapa dengan kakak?" Tanya fang "jangan sibuk boleh tak. Dah pergi sekolah, macam kakak tak tahu yang kelas kau tu selalu bersepah dah pergi cepat" kata kaiza "ok, fang pergi dulu" kata fang

"Kaiza kenapa dengan kau ni?" Tanya kaizo

"Kenapa dengan aku, kau tengok ni kau yang buat sepah kau tak pandai kemas. Ish...geram betul" kata kaiza

"Apasal kau marah sangat hari ni?" Tanya kaizo lagi

"Kau ni memang banyak tanya kan, aku hari-hari macam ni tu pum kau tak tahu ke" marah kaiza

"Yang aku tahu kau mana ada marah kalau kemas rumah" kata kaizo

"Boleh tak kalau kau tak kacau aku" kata kaiza

"Ini bukan kaiza yang aku kenal" kata kaizo

"Jadi, kalau tak kenal buat tak kenal lah" kata kaiza, terus kaiza beredar dari rumah dan pergi ke tempat lain

Kaizo rasa sangat pelik kenapa kaiza jadi macam ni, selalunya tidak kalau dia buat kerja dia tiada merungut dan marah-marah, tapi hari ni sikap kaiza sangat lain. "Kenapa dengan kaiza? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sahaja naik marah?" Itu yang difikirkan oleh kaizo. Kaizo pergi ke kedai tok aba dengan otaknya yang rasa sangat keliru, kaizo asyik berfikir kenapa kaiza lain sangat hari ni. "Kaizo kenapa dengan kau?" Tanya tok aba "tak da apa-apa lah tok" kata kaizo "betul ke ni" kata tok aba "iya..betul" kata kaizo "kalau macam tu kamu nak oder apa?" Tanya tok aba "macam biasa tok hot chocolate 1" kata kaizo "ok, siap" kata tok aba, tok aba pun buat hot chocolate yang di minta oleh kaizo tadi "Nah, hot chocolate" kata tok aba "Terima kasih tok" kata kaizo "Sama-sama" balas tok aba

Sudah lama kaizo di kedai tok aba, sekarang kaizo kena pergi jumpa fang di sekolah sebab fang lupa nak bawak bekal dia ke sekolah. Kaizo pun pergi ke sekolah untuk jumpa fang, bila kaizo tiba di sekolah dia nampak kaiza pun ada di situ tapi sedang berlawan dengan boboiboy, fang, yaya, ying dan gopal sebab kaiza tiba-tiba sahaja menyerang sekolah, mereka berlawan dan tidak berhenti kaizo terus masuk ke kawasan sekolah dan menuju ke padang sekolah sebab disitu mereka sedang berlawan tapi kaizo di halang dengan dinding tenaga kaiza "kau jangan masuk campur, ini urusan aku dengan mereka" kata kaiza "urusan mereka urusan aku juga" kata kaizo "oh..yeke, baiklah aku benarkan kau berjumpa dengan mereka dulu sebelum aku hapuskan mereka dengan kau sekali" kat kaiza

Kaiza hilangkan dinding tenaga dia lalu kaizo menuju ke arah fang, dia nampak fang begitu kotor dengan tanah tapi nasip baik tiada cedera. "Abang, kenapa dengan kakak?" Tanya fang "abang tak tahu" jawap kaizo, kaizo baru sahaja teringat ada satu cahaya muncul di bilik kaiza semalam, mungkin itu adalah cahaya dari julie sebab itu kaiza jadi jahat kembali tapi lagi ganas. "Abang rasa ini mesti kerja julie" kata kaizo "jadi julie memang betul dah kembali?" Tanya yaya "alamak, takkan perempuan gila tu dah kembali" kata gopal "weii...gopal jangan lupa yang kita sedang lawan dengan kak kaiza" kata ying "entah dia, tak serius betul" kata boboiboy

"Korang kita kena lawan dengan kak kaiza cepat, kalau tak sekolah akan musnah di kerjanya" kata gopal

"Tapi takkan takda cara lain kot" kata fang

"Abang rasa ada, kita kena hapuskan julie sebab abang rasa dia masih hidup" kata akaizo

"Tapi macam mana kita nak cari dia?" Tanya yaya

"Yaloh..kalau kita nak cari tu mesti susah" kata ying

"Dey..memanglah susah dia tu perempuan gila" kata gopal

"Oii..korang semua dah habis bercakap ke belum!?" Jerit kaiza

"Alamak, macam mana ni" kata fang

"Buat masa sekarang kita terpaksa lawan dengan kaiza" kata kaizo

"BAIK!" Kata mereka semua, mereka pun berlawan dengan kaiza "kamu semua takkan dapat kalahkan aku hahahahahah" gelak kaiza dengan gelakkan jahat dia

"Yaya, ying pergi selamatkan semua orang dalam sekolah!" Jerit boboiboy

"Jom yaya" kata ying "Jom ying " kata yaya, mereka berdua pun selamatkan semua orang didalam sekolah

* * *

Masanya sudah tiba dimana kaizo dan kaiza berlawan dengan pedang tenaga masing-masing. Mereka berlawan dengan begitu laju sekali, kejap kaizo yang kebelakang kejap kaiza yang kebelakang "baik kau hentikan semua ni kaiza!" Kata kaizo "hentikan, aku cuma mahu berseronok dengan kamu semua sahaja hahahahah" gelak kaiza "berseronok, ini yang kau kata berseronok kau dah gila ke apa hah!" Kata kaizo "gila disebabkan kau adalah, semalama ni aku bersabar bila kau buat sepah tapi kali ini dan hari ini terakhir aku bersabar dengan kau!" kata kaiza "kau bukan kaiza, aku tahu yang kau bukan kaiza" kata kaizo, tiba-tiba cahaya hitam muncul dibelakang kaiza yang keluar dari cahaya hitam tu adalah julie. "Hebat-hebat memang hebat pertarungan kamu semua teruma kamu berdua" kata julie

"Aku memang dah agak ini semua kerja kau" kata kaizo

"Aku tahu dan aku juga tahu yang kau sudah pun tahu yang aku masih hidup" kata julie

"Apa yang kau dah buat dengan kaiza?" Tanya kaizo

"Kau nak tahu, boleh aku cuma masukkan 1 emosi dalam badan dia" kata julie

'Jadi marah dan semua tu hanya emosi saja?" Tanya kaizo

"Iya, semuanya hanya emosi sahaja" kata julie

"Tapi kenapa kau pergunakan kaiza? Kenapa kau nak hapuskan kami semua hah?" Tanya kaizo lagi

"Sebab aku bencikan superhero bumi macam kamu semua, kamu semua patut dihapuskan" kata julie

"TAK GUNA!" Jerit kaizo, kaizo berlawan dengan julie dan kaiza. Terus kaizo menikam julie dari belakang, kaiza pula pengsan dan terbaring di atas padang sekolah

Kaizo membawa kaiza pulang, boboiboy, fang, gopal, yaya dan ying pula pergi ke kedai tok aba untuk berehat sebentar

"Aku rasa peliklah, kenapa banyak sangat alien serang bumi kita dan cuba hapuskan kita" kata fang

"Entahlah, semenjak adu du datang sini dan ochobot berikan kuasa kepada kita terus alien jahat menyerang bumi" kata boboiboy

"Dey, kalau kau nak tahu mereka semua tu cuma nakkan kuasa kita macam ejo jo lah" kata gopal

"Ha ah kan macam tu juga dengan bora ra dia nak sangat dengan kuasa klamkabot tu" kata yaya

"Yaloh, sekarang makin banyak alien yang menyerang, mula-mula adu du lepas tu ejo jo lepas tu pula bora ra lepas ni apa pula" kata ying

Mereka pun minum ice blended chocolate dan makan penkek chocolate yang di buat oleh tok aba khas untuk mereka

* * *

Tiba-tiba jam kuasa fang berbunyi, rupa-rupanya kaizo yang menghubungi dia "pang kau kena datang kerumah sekarang" kata kaizo "kenapa abang?" Tanya fang "kau datang je" kata kaizo. Fang pun pergi ke rumah dia sebab abang dia suruh, boboiboy, gopal, yaya dan ying pun ikut sekali sebab mereka pun mahu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kaiza. Tiba sahaja di rumah fang masuk kedalam dan nampak kaiza sedang gelak ketawa dengan kaizo "kakak!" Jerit fang "fang! Fang maafkan kakak" kata kaiza "takpa, fang maafkan kakak" kata fang "ceh..dengan abang takda pula kau macam tu" kata kaizo "adalah..cuma abang tahu sepahkan rumah tu yang buat adik marah" kata fang "yela..abang juga" kata kaizo "kak kaiza ok?" Tanya yaya "kakak ok yaya, cuma kakak risau kalau perkara ni jadi lagi" kata kaiza

"Kak kaiza tak perlu risau, lagi pun abang kaizo kan dah bunuh si julie tu dua kali" kata boboiboy

"Yaloh...kak kaiza tam perlu risau sangat wo~" kata ying

"Dey, cakap memang senang tapi risau tu masih ada" kata gopal

"Daripada kita dekat ruang tamu ni apa kata kita makan dulu" kata kaiza

"Makan, ya..hooo...akhirnya perkataan makan keluar juga" kata gopal yang sudah tergilakan makanan

"Tahu makan je kau ni kan" kata fang

"Hihihih" senyum gopal

"Siapa lambat dia anak katak" kata kaiza

"HAH, ANAK KATAK!" Jerit mereka semua, terus mereka laju pergi ke dapur

Tapi adakah ancaman akan tiba lagi, mungkin ancaman yang akan datang mungkin lebih teruk daripada sekarang atau alien jahat akan menyerang bumi, jadi mereka kena lindungi bumi dengan baik dan jangan biar alien jahat datang ke bumi dan hapuskan bumi

* * *

 **Author rasa Chapter kali ni panjang hihihi**

 **Nasip Author updated awal sikit**

 **Masa untuk membalas Review**

 **Twilight sparkle - dia marah dengan kaizo sebab di bad mood lepas tu dia ada rasa macam dia dikawal sebab tu dia marah tak tentu pasal, dah nasip...**

 **Ok lah kalau macam tu**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya.**


	10. Rindu Dengan Ibu Dan Orang Tersayang

**Hai semua! Author rasa author tak pernah ada Chapter sedih, jadi Chapter kali ini adalah kisah sedih!**

 **Author minta maaf kerana updated terlalu lambat jadi ch kali ini adalah ch paling panjang**

 **Warning : maaf sebab dalam ch kali ini ada banyak OC jadi Author minta maaf**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca And Enjoy my readers**

* * *

Rindu Dengan Ibu Dan Orang Tersayang

"Mm..ibu kenapa tinggalkan kaiza, kenapa kaiza tiada abang atau adik macam kawan-kawan kaiza" tangis kaiza "ibu, kaiza rindukan ibu, ibu selalu ada bila kaiza sedih tapi sekarang macam tinggal kenangan. Masa ibu takda kaiza jumpa satu sfera kuasa yang besar, sfera kuasa tu jaga kaiza dan berikan kaiza banyak kuasa" kata kaiza dengan rasa yang sedih. Kaiza bercakap sorang-sorang di dalam bilik dia sambil melihat gambar ibu dia dan sfera kuasa generasi pertama, nama sfera kuasa tu ialah klamkarabot, kiaza rasa diri dia seperti orang yang tiada kasih sayang tapi semuanya berubah bila dia jumpa fang dan kaizo. Kaiza gembira dapat bermain dengan mereka. Kaizo, fang dan kaiza sudah seperti adik-beradik.

"Kak, fang masuk boleh?" Tanya fang

"Hah..masuklah fang" kata kaiza terus dia mengelap air mata dia yang menitis

"Kakak menangis ke?" Tanya fang

"Hah..takda lah kakak cuma...kakak cuma.." kata-kata kaiza terhenti di situ

"Cuma apa kak? Bagi tahu je dengan fang" kata fang

"Kakak cuma rindukan ibu kakak je" kata kaiza

"Kakak ni macam fang lah, kalau fang rindukan ibu mesti fang menangis sorang-sorang dalam bilik" kata fang

"Tapi, kakak bukan macam fang, fang ada abang tapi kakak tiada sesiapa pun, kakak cuma anak sulung dan kakak tiada adik-beradik" kata kaiza

"Mm..kakak apa kata kita pergi jalan-jalan dekat taman, nak tak?" Tanya fang

"Jalan-jalan? Boleh juga" kata kaiza

"Ok, jom" kaiza dan fang pun pergi berjalan-jalan di taman. Tapi kaiza masih rasa sedih, kaiza sangat rindukan ibu dia, kaiza masih lagi simpan gambar ibu dia

Kaiza rasa hendak pulang kerumah dan duduk dibilik dia sorang-sorang. Kaiza rasa lebih baik dia jangan keluar dari bilik dia, kaiza tidak mahu sesiapa yang kacau dia. Kaiza dan fang pun pulang, kaiza dengan perasaan sedih dia dan muka tidak ceria, sampai sahaja di rumah kaiza terus masuk ke dalam bilik dia, dengan secara tidak sengaja kaiza sudah pun terlelap di atas katil sambil memegang gambar ibu dia. Kaiza sudah tidur dengan nyenyak, kaiza sudah mula bermimpi dia dengan ibu dia semasa kaiza masih kecil lagi

" _Kaiza, mari sini tiup lilin kamu dan buat hajat" kata ibu kaiza_

 _"Yea..fuuuu" kaiza meniup lilin di atas kek hari jadi dia_

 _"Selamat hari jadi kaiza" kata ibu dan ayah kaiza_

 _"Wah..ini untuk kaiza, cantiknya baju ni" kata kaiza dengan rasa gembira_

 _"Kaiko, abang rasa kita tak boleh tinggalkan kaiza sebab dia terlalu sayangkan kita" kata kai_

 _"Nampaknya macam tu lah kai" kata kaiko_

 _"Ibu, bila kaiza dah besar kaiza nak jadi pahlawan wanita yang pertama" kata kaiza_

 _"Kenapa kaiza nak jadi pahlawan?" Tanya kaiko kepada kaiza_

 _"Sebab kaiza nak lindungi ibu, ayah dan galaxy" kata kaiza_

 _"Bagus cita-cita anak ayah ni" kata kai_

 _"Kalau kaiza pergi jauh nanti ibu rindu kaiza" kata kaiko_

 _"Ibu jangan risau, nanti kaiza akan datang melawat ibu" kata kaiza dengan penuh gembira_

 _Kaiza bermain dengan ibu dia disekeliling rumah, disebabkan kaiza tiada adik atau abang atau kakak jadi dia bermain dengan ibu dia kaiko. Kaiza suka bila ibu dia ada di sisi dia, kaiko tidak pernah memarahi kaiza sebab kaiza sangat comel dan sangat manja dia "ibu kaiza suka bila ibu ada" kata kaiza "kalau macam tu, ibu akan geletek kaiza sampai kaiza ketawa besar" kata kaiko "hahahahhaha" gelak kaiza, mereka bermain dan berseronok bersama-sama_

* * *

Tiba-tiba kaiza terbangun dari tidur dia "aku..aku nampak ibu" kata kaiza, kaiza melihat jam sudah jam 6 petang. Kaiza bangun dari katil dia dan keluar dari bilik dia, kaiza melihat fang dan kaizo yang asyik bergaduh dan membisingkan rumah "abang yang sepahkan, jadi abang lah yang kena kemas!" Marah fang "tahulah abang nak kemas, kau jangan nak bising!" Marah kaizo lagi "abang dari tadi kata nak kemas, tapi langsung tak kemas!" Marah fang lagi "mm..kaizo pun satu dah besar tapi tak reti mengemas rumah" kata kaiza. "Sudahlah adik nak pergi ulang kaji, daripada adik layan abang yang tak reti kemas rumah" kata fang, terus fang naik ke atas. Fang tidak perasan bahawa kaiza ada di tapi tangga, dengan muka marah dia siapa berani tegur

Kaiza cuba mahu pujuk fang, tapi fang taknak buka pintu bilik dia jadi kaiza turun kebawah dengan muka yang masih sedih "kenapalah dengan korang berdua ni, asyik-asyik gaduh je" kata kaiza "tak guna punya adik, siap kau lepas ni" kata kaizo "kaizo,dah lah tu aku tak tahan dengar korang dua bertengkar lagi" kata kaiza "hah..bila kau bangun?" Tanya kaizo "baru je, aku takda mood nak kemas rumah hari ni" kata kaiza "kenapa pula?" Tanya kaizo "sebab aku rindukan ibu aku" kata kaiza "tapi kau kan boleh tengok memori kau sendiri dengan kuasa memori kau" kata kaizo "aku tahu yang aku ada kuasa tu cuma aku nak memori tu ada di depan mata aku" kata kaiza "kaiza jangan lah macam tu, lagi pun nasip kau sama macam aku dan pang" kata kaizo "aku tahu, tapi aku terlalu rindukan ibu aku" kata kaiza

"Kaiza, cuba kau bawak bertenang dan jangan terlalu rindukan ibu kau, kalau kau terlalu rindukan ibu kau, kau akan jadi macam fang terlalu banyak emosi bila dia rindukan ibu" kata kaizo

"Tapi, aku tak tahu nak buat macam mana lagi" kata kaiza

"Apa kata kau pergi makan dulu, pang ada siap kan makanan untuk kau masa kau tengah tidur" kata kaizo

"Mm..yelah" kata kaiza dengan nada yang tidak gembira

Kaiza pergi ke dapur dqn makan dengan begitu perlahan sekali, kaiza rasa dia tiada selera untuk makan jadi dia hanya makan sedikit sahaja. "Aku tak rasa nak makan banyak hari ni" kata kaiza, jadi kaiza keluar dari dapur dan pergi ke bilik dia terus tanpa kata apa-apa dengan kaizo. "Kaiza ni memang betul-betul dah macam adik aku" kata kaizo, kejap gembira kejap sedih. Macam semalam bukan main lagi gembira tapi hari ni sedih pula tiba, "ibu, kaiza nak dengan ibu kenapa ibu tinggalkan kaiza" kata kaiza didalam bilik dia. Kaiza terlelap lagi sekali dan bermimpi dia dengan ibu dia lagi sekali.

Kaiza tidak perasan fang sedang mengetuk pintu bilik dia, kaiza hanya tidur dan termimpikan ibu dia ayah dia. "Kak..oh kak" panggil fang "pang, abang rasa baik kau jangan kacau kaiza sebab dia terlalu sedih" kata kaizo "mesti rindukan ibu dia, macam adik lah" kata fang "kau tu rindu ibu macam dah nak gila, terlalu banyak emosi bila sedih" kata kaizo "yelah, adik juga yang kena dengan abang" kata fang "memang patut kau kena dengan abang hihihi" kata kaizo "ceh...tak guna punya abang" sindir fang "baik abang pergi baca buku, bye" kata kaizo dengan muka selamba "mm..bertuah sangat aku ni, sebab dapat abang yang pemalas" kata fang "Kau memang bertuah pun!" Jerit kaizo dari ruang tamu "ceh...belagak betul" kata fang

"Eh...kenapa kakak lama sangat tidur ni?" Kata fang, tiba-tiba kaizo muncul dibelakang fang

"Dia kan rindu ibu dia" kata kaizo

"Eh...abangku pemalas" melatah fang

"Apasal dengan kau ni? Tiba je kata abang pemalas" kata kaizo

"Ish..abang ni dah lah muncuk macam hantu, tu adik terkejut" kata fang

"Tu lah, jadi adik kepada abang yang hensome ni" kata kaizo

"Hah, dah mula perasan" kata fang

"Kenapa kau cemburu ke" kata kaizo

"Mana ada, buat apa adik cemburu" kata fang

"Manalah tahu, adik abang yang rajin ni cemburu" kata kaizo

Fang dan kaizo bergaduh di dapur dengan muka yang serius, tapi kaiza masih lagi tidak bangun dari tidur dia. "Abang kenapa kakak tak bangun dari tidur dia? Kakak tidur macam snow white pula" kata fang "kalau kau tanya abang sampai bila kau tak dapat jawapan, sebab abang sendiri tak tahu" kata kaizo "kalau kau nak tahu sangat, kau pergilah bilik kaiza kalau kau berani" kata kaizo lagi "ish..ingat adik penakut ke" kata fang "kau berani sangatkan pergilah pergi" kata kaizo dengan senyuman nakal dia, kaizo sebenarnya mahu kenakan fang dari belakang. Fang pun naik ke atas dan pergi ke bilik kaiza, fang tak perasan bahawa kaizo sedang ikut dia dari belakang "apalah abang ni, dia tak boleh tengok sendiri ke" membebel fang, fang pun ketuk pintu bilik kaiza tapi kaiza tak buka pun jadi fang buka pintu tu sendiri dengan perlahan-lahan. Bila fang dah buka dia dikejutkan oleh abanh dia kaizo "baaa..hantu dekat belakang" kata kaizo "aa..hantu dalam mangkuk tandas!" Jerit fang, terus fang lari dari bilik kaiza dan pergi ke bilik dia sendiri "hahahhahaa..tu pun kau nak takut pang hahahah" gelak kaizo dengan hati yang geli

* * *

"Tak guna punya abang, adakah dia pergi kenakan aku tadi" marah fang "takpa, adik ada satu rancangan untuk kenakan abang balik hihihihihi" gelak fang. Rancangan fang adalah untuk bagi abang dia makan biskut yaya yang bertoksik, fang akan kenakan abanh dia balik. "Abang cuba abang makan biskit yaya ni, lagi pun abang belum pernah rasa biskut yaya yang baru ni" kata fang, kaizo tidak tahu bahawa itu adalah biskut yaya yang lama dan resepi lama yaya jadi kaizo makan sahaja "macam mana bang?" Tanya fang "ohok ohok...ish apa rasa dia macam ni?" Kata kaizo, terus kaizo pensan dan fang ketawa sebeb dapat kenakan abnag dia

" _Air pasang pagi surut pukul 5 saya bangun pagi sebab tolong ibu lalalalalalal" nyanyi kaiza_

 _"Kaiza tolong ibu sediakan pinggan atas meja makan" kata kaiko_

 _"Baik ibu" kata kaizo terus kaiza tolong ibu dia menyediakan pinggan di atas meja makan_

 _"Kaiza suka tak bila kaiza ada kawan?"tanya kaiko_

 _"Kalau kaiza ada kawan lagi bes, sebab kaiza dapat maian sama-sama dengan mereka" kata kaiza_

 _"Kalau macam tu kaiza kena berusaha dulu baru cari kawan. Tapi kena cari kawan yang baik-baik tau" kata kaiko kepada anak kesayangan dia kaiza_

 _"Ibu kaiza nak tanya, kenapa kaiza tiada kuasa macam ibu?" Tanya kaiza_

 _"Kuasa ibu datang dari jam ni, tapi ibu sudah tiada ibu akan beri jam ini kepada kamu" kata kaiko_

 _"Kuasa ayah pun datang jam kuasa juga ke?" Tanya kaiza lagi_

 _"Iya, tapi kuasa kami berlainan kaiza" kata kaiko_

 _"Oo..macam tu, tapi kenapa kaiza tak nampak ibu guna kuasa ibu tu?" Tanya kaiza_

 _"Ibu guna kuasa ni bila ada ancaman atau alien jahat yang serang kita" kata kaiko_

 _"Bila kaiza dah dewasa nanti kaiza pun nak ada kuasa macam ibu" kata kaiza dengan muka yang gembira_

 _"Baguslah kalau macam tu, nanti kaiza lindungilah seluruh galaxy dari alien yang jahat" kata kaiko_

 _Mereka begitu gembira sekali terutama sekali kaiza yang begitu gembira, cita-cita kaiza begitu bermakna sekali buat diri dia, ibu dan ayah dia. Tapi semuanya berubah selepas mereka diserang oleh Ratu Julie, Ratu Julie ni sebenarnya mahukan kuasa dan tenaga dia juga gilakan kuasa sampaikan kesemua kuasa dia mahukan. "Kaiza pergi selamatkan diri" kata kaiko "tapi ibu macam mana? Dan mana ayah?" Tanya kaiza "pergi selamatkan diri kau kaiza cepat!" Kata kaiko kaiza pun lari dari rumah mereka yang sudah pun hancur teruk, tapi sebelum kaiza pergi dia ambil gambar dan lukisan dia untuk di buat kenangan. Kaiza pandang ke belakang dia nampak ibu dia sedang berlawan dengan Ratu Julie dan pada masa itu juga ayah dia baru sahaja sampai di rumah iaitu kai. Jadi ayah dia pun berlawan dengan Ratu Julie tapi kalah juga, kaiko nampak kaiza masih belum lari dari rumah, dia nampak kaiza berada di dapur lalu kaiko memanggil kaiza. "Kaiza! Kenapa masih disini!?" Kata kaiko "hah..ibu!" Terus kaiza menuju ke arah ibu dan ayah dia_

 _"Kaiza kenapa kamu masih disini?" Tanya kaiko_

 _"Kaiza nak ambil gambar dan lukisan kaiza supaya kaiza tak lupakan ibu" kata kaiza_

 _"Kalau macam tu kamu ambil jam kuasa ibu ni" kata kaiko_

 _"Dan juga ambil jam kuasa ayah ni, supaya Ratu Julie tidak dapat mengambil kuasa ni" kata kai pula_

 _"Tapi, kaiza tak nak tinggalkan ibu dan ayah" kata kaiza_

 _"Takpa...asalkan anak ibu ni selamat, pergi kaiza pergi" kata kaiko sambil mencium dahi kaiza sebelum kaiza pergi_

 _Kaiza lari dan dia pandang ke belakang dia nampak ibu dan ayah dia sudah di hapuskan oleh Ratu Julie yang begitu jahat sekali "IBU! AYAH!" Jerit kaiza_

* * *

"Ibu! Hah...mimpi, kenapa ni semua terjadi" kata kaiza. Fang terdengar jeritan dari kaiza terus fang pergi ke bilik kaiza "kakak tak apa-apa ke?" Tanya fang "hah...akak ok je, akak hanya mimpi buruk sahaja" kata kaiza dengan muka yang pucat "betul ke ni" kata fang yang mahu ambil kepastian "sebenarnya, akak tak ok lah fang" kata kaiza "apa kata akak ceritakan mimpi buruk akak tu" kata fang "ok, sebenarnya dalam mimpi akak tu masa akak masih umur 7 ke 8 tahun, masa tu akan tengah tolong ibu akak, tapi semuanya berubah bila Julie menyerang" kata kaiza "tapi akak kata dulu yang menyerang adalah Ratu Lily" kata fang "akak rasa akak silap, sebab dalam mimpi tu cuma ada akak, ibu dan ayah akak sahaja" kata kaiza

"Akak ni buat fang risau sahaja, takpa nanti kita sambung sebab sekarang baru jam 12 malam dan fang nak pergi sambung tidur, akak pergilah sambung tidur dulu nanti kita sambung" kata fang dengan panjang lebarnya

"Hmm..yelah akak sambung tidur dulu" kaiza pun sambung tidur dia sampai jam 7 pagi

Kaiza bangun dengan kepalanya yang rasa pening secara tiba-tiba, fikiran dia bercelaru dan hanya mengingatkan ibu dia dan mimpi dia. "Pagi kaiza, kenapa dengan kau ni?" Tanya kaizo "pagi kaizo, aku cuma rasa pening mungkin sebab mimpi aku" kata kaiza "mimpi? Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Tanya kaizo "takda lah, aku cuma mimpi tentang ibu aku je" kata kaiza dengan nada yang agak lemah "kaiza, just calm kaiza" kata kaizo "I can not kaizo, if the dream is still in my memory, i will not bring calm" kata kaiza, fang terdengar perbualan atara kaiza dan kaizo "huii...ni pertama kali aku tengok diorang cakap dalam bahasa english" kata fang

"Kaiza do not like this, just a dream you can not calm down and this is not that I know again kaiza" kata kaizo

"if it's like this, I will call my cousin to take me away somewhere quiet little" kata kaiza dengan kepala yang masih pening

"Sepupu? Siapa sepupu kau dan kenapa aku tak tahu?" Tanya kaizo

"Sebab aku tak pernah cerita dengan kau dengan fang pun tiada, siapa sepupu aku tu nama diorang freya dan ravenna" kata kaiza

"Eh...ada dua, mana yang kakak dan mana yang adik?" Tanya kaizo

"Kalau kakak ravenna kalau adik freya, just big sister and little sister" kata kaiza

"Bila kau nak hubungi mereka?" Tanya kaizo

"Mungkin dalam jam 10 nanti" kata kaiza

"Kalau macam tu kau kena pergi rehat dulu dekat ruang tamu dengan fang" kata kaiza

"Eh..fang dah bangun ke, tak sedar pula aku" kata kaiza

"Dia baru je bangun dalam jam 6 pagi tadi, dia duduk dekat ruang tamu" kata kaizo

"Tapi kau dengan fang belum lagi makan" kata kaiza

"Takpa, biar aku masak bubur lobak merah untuk kita bertiga" kata kaizo dengan senyuman manis dia

"Aku suka bila kau senyum, nampak lebih hensome" kata kaiza

"Kau suka aku kan kaiza" kata kaizo

"Taklah sampai macam tu, buat apa aku nak suka kau lagi pun kita ni kawan je kot" kata kaiza

"Kalau macam tu kau pergi kat ruang tamu, aku nak masak ni" kata kaizo

"Hm..yelah kapten kaizo" kata kaiza

"Kapten pula, tahulah aku ni kapten tapi bukan masa sekarang hanya ada misi je kapten tu muncul" kata kaizo

* * *

Kaiza pergi ke ruang tamu dan menuju kearah fang "kakak, kenapa kakak ni?" Tanya fang "kakak cuma pening kepala" kata kaiza, dalam fikiran kaiza hanya memutarkan mimpi dia sahaja " _kaiza kamu jangan lupa dengan satu kuasa yang ibu katakan dahulu, kuasa tumbukan phoenix jika kamu mahir dengan kuasa ni kuasa tumbukan phoenix ni akan bertukar menjadi tumbukan berapi phoenix mungkin juga kamu akan dapat api yang berwarna merah, putih, hitam dan biru. Kaiza ibu mahu gunakan kuasa didalam diri kamu tu kerana kuasa phoenix ni sudah memang ada dalam diri kamu sejak kamu dilahirkan jadi kuasa tu kamu kena keluarkan kerana tahap kuasa itu sudah tahap tertinggi dan terkuat seperti kuasa yang kamu ada sekarang"_ suara ibu kaiza keluar dan membuatkan kaiza berfikir "kuasa phoenix? Kuasa tumbukan phoenix? Kenapa ibu tak pernah bagi tahu yang aku sudah ada kuasa dari aku masih kecil, sudahlah tahap tertinggi dan terkuat pula tu" kata kaiza didalam hatinya "kak? Kakak ok ke?" Tanya fang "hah..Kakak, kakak ok je fang" kata kaiza "betul ke ni, sebab muka nampak pucat" kata fang "pu..pucat! Pucat macam mana fang?" Tanya kaiza "macam baru nampak hantu" kata fang

"Tapi, kakak mana nampak hantu" kata kaiza

"Tapi betullah, muka kakak macam baru lepas nampak hantu" kata fang

"Kalau macam tu kakak nak lelapkan mata dulu" kata kaiza

"Tapi, ni kan dah pagi" kata fang

"Kakak tahulah, cuma kakak rasa macam nak tidur balik pula" kata kaiza "eh, apasal dengan aku ni" kata kaiza didalam hati dia

"Lagi sekali, kenapa dengan kakak ni" kata di dalam hati dia

"Bubur lobak merah dah siap!" Kata kaizo

"Hah..letak je atas meja nanti aku makan, aku rasa tak sedap badan ni" kata kaiza

"Tak sedap badan, kau ni mesti rindu ibu kau kan" kata kaizo, terus kaiza menangis kerana teringatkan ibu dia

"Ibu, kaiza nak ibu..kaiza nak ibu..KAIZA NAK IBU!" Kaiza terlalu sedih, dia nak sangat jumpa ibu dia kalau boleh dia nak ubah masa silam dia tapi kalau dia ubah mesti dia takkan dapat berkawan dengan kaizo dan fang

"Kaiza, bawa bertenang kau jangan tertekan sangat" kata kaizo

"Kakak, jangan macam ni bawalah bertenang" kata fang

"Abang rasa kita kena hubungi sepupu kaiza" kata kaizo

"Eh..kakak ada sepupu? Tak tahu pula" kata fang

"Jangan ganggu aku! Jangan sesekali hubungi mereka!" Kata kaiza, tapi kaizo terpaksa hubungi mereka walaupun mereka sibuk pada waktu sekarang

"maaf kaiza, ini untuk kebaikan kau juga" terus kaizo hubungi ravenna "ye hello, siapa ni?" Tanya ravenna "ni kaizo kawan kepada kaiza, boleh tak awak datang kebumi?" Tanya kaizo "datang kebumi? Kenapa pula?" Tanya ravenna "sebab kaiza kalau boleh datang dengan freya sekali" kata kaizo "oh..ni mesti kes rindu ibu" kata ravenna "kalau macam tu kami akan datang sekejap lagi" kata ravenna "tolong cepat" kata kaizo, mereka pun tunggu ravenna dan freya tiba

"Abang macam mana? Mereka nak datang ke?" Tanya fang

"Mestilah datang, tengok kaiza macam mana dah terlalu sedih ni" kata kaizo

"Ibu ibu IBU! Kenapa tinggalkan kaiza!" Jerit kaiza "IBU! WHY WHY!" Jerit kaiza lagi

"Kakak, jangan macam ni kakak" kata fang, tiba-tiba pintu rumah diketuk lalu kaizo membuka pintu yang di ketuk tadi

"Hah, dah sampai pun cepatnya" kata kaizo

"Bukan lama sangat pun" kata freya

"Kak, kenapa dengan kak kaiza tu" tanya freya

"Kakak kaiza tengah rindukan ibu dia lah" kata ravenna

"Hmm..kena bawa dia pergi ke tempat yang tenang ni" kata ravenna

"Kamu ni muda dari kaiza ke?" Tanya kaizo

"Iya, kami muada lagi dari kaiza kalau umur saya baru 19" kata ravenna

"Kalau saya pula baru 18" kata freya

"Lah..yeke, kalau macam tu masuklah dulu" kata kaizo, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah lalu ravenna memujuk kaiza agar tenang tapi gagal

"Rasanya, ada satu cara untuk tenangkan si kaiza ni" kata freya

"Apa dia kak freya?" Tanya fang

"Eh..kamu ni siapa dik?" Tanya freya

"Saya fang adik kepada kapten kaizo dan kapten kaizo ni yang sangat berlagak, sombong dan perasan diri dia hebat" kata fang dengan selamba, kaizo dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh fang. Kaizo rasa hendak marah je dengan fang tapi dia tak boleh sebab ada tetamu yang datang di rumah mereka, kalau buat perangai macam kebudak-budakkan pula, fikir kaizo. "Oh..yeke, tapi jangan kata abang kamu macam tu" kata freya tapi ravenna masih lagi pujuk kaiza yang masih kesedihan hati "kakak, kalau tak dapat pujuk si kaiza tu jangan paksa diri" kata freya "takkan nak biar dia terus macam ni" kata ravenna "kau tu bukan tahu apa-apa pun, kau masih kecil" kata ravenna "adik dah besarlah bukan masih kecil" kata freya "hmm..susah kalau macam ni" kata ravenna "tu lah, kalau dah rindu ibu mesti tak boleh kawal diri dan tak nak ikut kata orang" kata freya "aku nak ibu aku nak ibu je, itu je yang aku minta" kata kaiza dengan tangisan dia "tapi macam mana kau nak pergi jumpa ibu kau kalau ibu kau dah tinggalkan kau buat selamanya" kata ravenna "aku sanggup mati untuk jumpa ibu aku yang berada dialam lain" kata kaiza "kaiza, kau dah gila ke kalau kau mati siapa nak temankan fang dan aku nanti, kau bukan kaiza yang aku kenal" kata kaizo "sebelum aku tinggal disini korang ok je kan, kalau aku takda pun kamu ok juga" kaya kaiza

"Kau dah gila kaiza, kau memang gila" kata kaizo

"Kakak jangan tinggalkan fang, fang dah anggap kakak ni macam kakak sendiri" kata fang

"Fang, kakak rasa kita jangan kacau kak kaiza dulu makin kita kacau makin jadi nanti" kata freya

"Tapi, takkan nak biarkan dia macam tu" kata kaizo, tiba-tiba pintu diketuk fang pun buka pintu dan dapati yang datang adalah boboiboy, gopal, yaya dan ying. "Hai fang, kenapa pagi ni aku tak nampak kau pergi kedai tok aba?" Kata boboiboy "aku memang nak datang tapi ada masalah ni" kata fang "masalah apa fang?" Tanya yaya "korang masuk dulu dan tengok apa yang terjadi" kata fang, mereka berempat pun masuk ke rumah fang dan gopal pula nampak kaiza sedang duduk di atas kapet sambil menangis dan letak kepala dia di atas meja runag tamu "hey fang, apasal dengan kak kaiza tu?" Tanya gopal "hah, tulah masalah dia kakak aku dah mula rindukan ibu dia aku risau ni" kata fang "RINDUKAN IBU!" Kata mereka berempat "ibu ibu ibu IBU! Kenapa ibu tinggalkan kaiza!" Jerit kaiza lagi sekali "hah, aku baru ingat ni semua salah abang aku sebab dia sebut nama ibu tadi lepas tu terus jadi macam ni" kata fang "kesian kak kaiza, aku baru nak bagi dia cupcake lobak merah tapi dah jadi macam ni" kata yaya "seramnya kalau kak kaiza jadi macam tu dah macam fang pula" kata ying "dey, kak kaiza tu macam kena rasuk hantu pun ada juga" kata gopal "kalau cakap macam tu lagi aku akan belasah kau" kata fang

"Yelah...aku juga" kata gopal

"Sudahlah tu jangan buat bising" kata yaya

"Hm..aku lagi, yelah tuanku yaya hamba takkan bising" kata gopal dengan nadanya yang bosan

"Boleh tak jangan nak bising, kalau korang bising lagi aku akan hapuskan korang semua" kata kaiza

"Kan kaiza dah naik marah, dah lah dia tu rindu ibu dia tahap gila korang lagi bising" kata ravenna

"Kau kata aku gila! Aku akan tunjukkan kehebatan aku, kalau kau kalah aku akan hapuskan kau" kata kaiza

"Ka...kaiza, apasal dengan kau ni? Dia cuma kata bukan sampai nak sakitkan hati kau" kata kaizo

"Apa aku peduli! Dia dah cakap yang aku gilakan jadi aku akan bertarung dengan dia di kapal angkasa aku" kata kaiza dengan separuh marah dan separuh sedih kerana rindukan ibu dia, perasaan kaiza bercampur-campur

"Dey! Apasal dengan kak kaiza ni jadi gila pula" kata gopal

"Haiya gopal..lu tak takut ka kalau kena belasah dengan kesemua kuasa kak kaiza tu, habis terus lu tau" kata ying

"10 inci kedalam kalau kena belasah dengan kuasa kakak aku tu kalau nak tahu juga terus aruah!" Kata fang

"Fuishh...aruah terus memang bahaya lah kalau macam ni" kata boboiboy

* * *

"Abang rasa ada tak cara nak tenangkan kakak semula?" Tanya fang

"Hah...abang ada simpan ubat penenang dengan serta mertanya nanti kaiza akan tenang" kata kaizo

"Kenapa abang tak bagi tadi? Abang dah nampak kakak akan jadi macam ni kenapa tak keluar kan je" kata fang

"Abang lupalah" kata kaizo

"Mana ubat tu abang?" Tanya fang

"Kejap, abang ada simpan dekat dapur" kata kaizo, kaizo pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil ubat penenang yang dikatakan tadi. Kaizo jumpa ubat penenang tadi terus dia tuang dalam cawan dan bawa ubat penenang ke ruang tamu

"Kaiza, kau minum air ni" kata kaizo

"Air apa ni? Hm..minum jelah" kata kaiza, kaiza pun minum ubat penenang tu sampai habis terus kaiza tertidur. "Eh..dah tidur, macam mana pula boleh tidur setakat minum je kot" kata gopal "sebab abang aku bagi kakak minum ubat penenang tu yang terus tidur tu" kata fang "oo...macam tu rupanya" kata mereka berempat dengan serentak, tidak lama kemudian kaiza bangun dari tidur dia "aduhh..rasa penat pula, eh apasal korang ada dekat sini freya?" Tanya kaiza "tadi kau sedih sebab rindukan ibu kau lepastu kaizo hubungi kami datang kesini kalau nak tahu sedih kau tu dah tahap gila" kata freya "alamak! Aku minta maaf" kata kaiza "kalau kau dah ok kami nak pulang sebab kami ada lagi urusan" kata ravenna "hati-hati bila dekat sana" kata kaiza terus mereka berdua pulang ke planet mereka semula "kakak! Fang rindu dengan kakak yang baik hati ni" kata fang, kaizo dan kawan-kawan fang hanya tergelak kerana melihat karenah fang dan kaiza.

* * *

 **macam tu lah kisah dia...**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya!**


	11. Gaduh Dan Menjadi Guru

**hai semua! Apa khabar? Sihat ke?**

 **Hm..author rasa bersalah pula nak complete kan ff ni**

 **Jadi Author akan terus menulis, cakap je takde updated dari Author padahal updated juga**

 **Sebenarnya Author rasa tak tenteram kalau idea Author masih lagi ada dalam otak Author ni**

 **Jadi Author akan teruskan usaha untuk buat ff ni menarik**

 **Kalau sesiapa ada idea atau nak suruh Author ambil cadangan dan masukkan dalam ff ni, boleh je Author terima apa-apa idea dari kamu semua tapi kalau bab cinta**

 **Author terima juga, tapi bab cinta yang biasa-biasa sahaja macam dari formula adu du ke macam-macam lagi lah ( Review di alu-alukan)**

 **So Author berharap kamu suka baca ch kali ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap salah dalam Chapter 11 ni (Author dah periksa tapi masih juga ada yang salah taip)**

 **Happy reading to my follow readers**

* * *

Gaduh Dan Menjadi Guru

Pagi-pagi lagi rumah sudah bising dengan pergaduhan di antara kaizo dan kaiza. Selama ini mana ada mereka bergaduh dan bising-bising di pagi hari yang selalunya bergaduh pagi-pagi ini hanya fang dan kaizo sahaja tapi kali ni sudah berubah pula "sudahlah aku dah menyampah dengan perangai kau yang tak reti kemas rumah ni! Aku dan fang penat-penat kemas ni kau pula yang tolong sepahkan! Sepatutnya kau seorang abang pandai kemas balik tapi aku dengan fang pula yang kemaskan! Apa kau ingat kami ni orang gaji kau ke HAH!" Marah kaiza "akh tahulah nak kemas! Kau dah nampak aku penat lepas latihan tempur aku tu fahamlah sikit!" Marah kaizo "aku dah agak kau tu memang pentingkan latihan tempur kau yang tahap gila tu dari kisahkan adik kau yang penat lelah kemaskan rumah yang bersepah hanya disebabkan kau!" Kata kaiza "kau tahu tak, petapa penatnya fang kemas rumah ni dan tahan dengan perangai kau! Kau ni memang pentingkan diri sendiri!" Kata kaiza lagi dengan nada yang marah

"Kalau aku tak berlatih aku takkan jadi kuat, macam sekarang!" Kata kaizo, fang terdengar pergaduhan di antara kaizo dan kaiza di ruang tamu. Fang pun turun ke ruang tamu dan lihat apa yang terjadi dan kenapa mereka bergaduh

"Kenapa kakak dengan abang ni bergaduh? Dari bilik adik pun boleh dengar" kata fang

"Fang, kakak marah sebab kaizo tak reti kemas rumah lepas dia sepahkan balik, fang dah penat-penat kemas rumah ni tu pun abang tak ambil kisah" kata kaiza kepada fang

"Tapi takkan hanya pasal tu kakak dengan abnag bergaduh" kata fang, dia sambung lagi "ni kali pertama fang tengok kakak marah" kata fang

"Kakak nak keluar dulu, pandai-pandailah abang kau masak nanti" kata kaiza dengan hati dia yang berapi-api, kaiza pun keluar dari rumah dan pergi sahaja tempat yang boleh tenangkan diri dia

"Kakak, mana kakak nak pergi nanti" kata fang, tapi kaiza sudah keluar dari rumah dan tinggalkan mereka berdua. "Ni semua salah abang" kata fang "setakat tak kemas rumah pun nak marah" kata kaizo "abang ni memang berlagak, adik takkan kemas rumah ni sebab abang yang sepahkan abanglah pandai-pandai kemas" kata fang dengan nada marah, kaizo diam seketika dan fang pula pergi kesekolah. Fang pergi kesekolah dengan rasa geram dia nak sangat abang dia tu reti kemas rumah tapi harapan dia hancur kerana abang dia adalah orang yang pemalas. Fang berjalan dan dia terserempak dengan boboiboy kawan baik dia gopal pun ada juga tapi kawan yang selalu cari pasal dengan dia. "Selamat pagi fang!" Kata boboiboy dengan ceria "selamat pagi boboiboy dan gopal" kata fang "wei..Boboiboy kenapa dengan si fang ni? Nampak macam marah je" kata gopal

"Entah, mana aku tahu. Fang kenapa dengan kau ni?" Tanya boboiboy

"Kenapa dengan aku, kalau kau nak tahu kakak aku lari rumah sebab abang aku lah" kata fang

"HAH, LARI RUMAH!" Terkejut boboiboy dan gopal

"Apasal kak kaiza lari rumah?" Tanya gopal

"Sebab abang aku tak reti kemas rumah, hari-hari kakak aku tahan dengan perangai abang aku tu mana tidak lari rumah" kata fang

"Apa kata pulang sekolah nanti kita cari kak kaiza, nak tak?" Tanya boboiboy

"Operasi akan bermula selepas sahaja waktu persekolahan tamat" kata fang

Mereka pun tiba di sekolah, fang ternampak kaiza di sekolah yang sedang bersembang dengan cikgu mama zila. "Wei..tu kak kaiza, apa yang dia buat dekat sekolah kita ni?" Tanya gopal "eh..ha ah lah, kenapa kak kaiza ada dekat sini? Fang kau kata kak kaiza lari rumah, kenapa dia ada dekat sekolah kita?" Tanya boboiboy "mana lah aku tahu, mungkin dia nak kerja sebagai guru sekolah kita" kata fang, apa yang dikatakan oleh fang tadi adalah betul dan kaiza memang mahu menjadi guru di sekolah rendah pulau rintis. Fang, gopal dan boboiboy pergi berjumpa dengan kaiza "kakak, kenapa kakak ada dekat sini?" Tanya fang "eh fang, boboiboy dan gopal pun ada, kamu tanya kakak kenapa kakak ada disini. Kakak kat sini nak jadi guru lah" kata kaiza "APA JADI GURU!" Terkejut mereka bertiga kerana mendengar kaiza hendak menjadi guru di sekolah mereka "oh ye..cikgu zila bila saya boleh bertugas?" Tanya kaiza "kalau nak hari ni pun boleh" kata cikgu zila "saya mengajar kelas apa cikgu? Tanya kaiza "kamu akan mengajar kelas 5 jujur kalau tahun 6 kamu akan ajar 6 jujur dan 6 gemilang" kata cikgu zila. "Kak kaiza akan ajar kami ke nanti?" Tanya boboiboy "iya kakak akan ajar kamu semua nanti" kata kaiza, loceng sekolah pun sudah berbunyi bermakna masa untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing

* * *

Semua murid-murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing sudah tuba juga guru-guru masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar. Kaiza masuk ke kelas 5 jujur dengan rasa gembira "selamat pagi murid-murid" kata kaiza "selamat pagi cikgu..." terus yaya berhenti bercakap "selamat pagi cikgu" kata kesemua murid dalam kelas 5 jujur "kak kaiza, kenapa ada dekat sini?" Tanya yaya "kakak jadi guru sekarang" kata kaiza "ok sekarang mari kita belajar!" Kata kaiza dengan semangat, kelas 5 jujur begitu meriah apabila kaiza mengajar. "Siapa boleh teka ni? Banyak-banyak air, air apakah yang paling berani?" Kata kaiza "saya tahu, air yang kena minum" kata gopal "hampir betul, tapi bukan itu jawapannya" kata kaiza "hm..saya tahu, air terjun" kata boboiboy "betul air terjun, sebab air tu berani terjun di tempat yang tinggi" kata kaiza "beslah kalau kak kaiza yang mengajar kita" kata gopal "cikgu, apa hobi cikgu?" Tanya salah suzy "hopi cikgu ye...sebenarnya hobi cikgu ada banya lah suzy" kata kaiza

"Contohnya, mengemas atau melukis. Tapi kalau nak tahu kalau cikgu sedih kadang-kadang cikgu melukis sorang-sorang dalam bilik" kata kaiza

"Cikgu, sampai bila cikgu akan mengajar kami?" Tanya siti

"Cikgu akan mengajar kamu semua sehingga tahun 6 lah" kata kaiza

"Wah..ni baru cikgu, cikgu yang setia dengan kita" kata gopal

"Ok sekarang kita akan main satu permainan, siapa nak!?" Kata kaiza

"KAMI SEMUA NAK!" Kata kesemua kelas 5 jujur, kaiza pun memulakan permainan dia. Mereka begitu suka dengan guru baru mereka, mereka tidak pernah mendapat cikgu yang sebaik ini "ok kalau macam ni jadinya kita akan buat permainan yang ada cabaran tapi cabaran yang senang sahaja" kata kaiza "ying, kamu mahu cabar siapa untuk menjawab soalan kamu nanti?" Tanya kaiza "saya akan cabar fang" kata ying "wei..apasal aku pula?" Tanya fang kepada ying "sebab kau kan pandai" kaya ying "ok apa soalan kamu untuk fang?" Tanya kaiza "boleh tak saya tulis di papan putih?" Tanya ying "boleh, silakan apa salahnya" kata kaiza, ying pun bangun dari tempat duduk dan menuju ke arah papan putih dan menulis sesuatu "kenapa awak panas baran? Kenapa awak rajin sangat?" Soalan ying

"Ok, fang cuba kamu jawap soalan ying" kata kaiza

"Kenapa ying? Kenapa kau buat aku macam ni" kata fang, fang pun jawap soalan ying tadi "aku jadi macam ni sebab abang aku lah dan kalau aku tak rajin hancurlah masa hadapan aku" jawap fang

"Oh..habis tu kenapa kau selalu keluarkan harimau bayang kau dekat aku?" Tanya gopal

"Sebab kau selalu cari pasal dengan aku walaupun kau tu kawan aku" kata fang

"Ceh..dengan boboiboy tak da pula kau macam tu" kata gopal

"Kau jaga mulut kau tu kalau tak aku ikat kau dekat pokok kelapa tu nak!" Kata fang dengan geram

"Uu..takutnya ngerinya" kata gopal dengan selamba

"Kau memang cabar aku gopal, PENGIKAT BAYANG BERGANDA!" Fang pun ikat gopal di pokok kelapa

"Hei..nasip aku memang bertuah hari ni, Dey! Turunkan aku, aku takut tinggilah!" Kata gopal

"Kau duduk dekat atas tu sampai habis sekolah" kata fang "lagi satu kalau kau cabar aku lagi aku akan ikat kau dekat pokok tu hingga 5 bulan" kata fang

"Wei..janganlah kejam sangat dekat aku fang, turunkan aku dari sini!" Jerit gopal

"Kau jerit lah puas-puas jangan harap aku akan turunkan kau dari pokok tu, kalau kau nak turun juga kau kena minta maaf" kata fang

"Yela yela, aku minta maaf aku janji takkna buat lagi" merayu gopal kepada fang

"Aku akan turunkan kau bila dah mula waktu rehat" kata fang "tapi kalau kau buat lagi aku akan ikat kau balik" kata fang lagi sekali

Mereka belajar dengan tekun sekali tidak pernah kelas sesunyi ni kerana tiada gopal kalau ada gopal kelas 5 jujur takkan diam macam ni mesti ada sajaha pergaduhan di antara fang dan gopal walaupun kawan

* * *

Loceng berbunyi menandakan waktu rehat sudah pun tiba, fang pun turunkan gopal dari pokok kelapa yang begitu tinggi, bila sudah turun muka dia begitu pucat sekali hanya nampak muka yang menjadi putih ketakutan "weii, gopal apasal dengan kau ni? Biar kan je lah" kata fang, gopal hanya membatu di bawah pokok kelapa tadi. Boboiboy nampak gopal dibawah pokok kelapa terus boboiboy pergi ke gopal bila sampai, gopal masih lagi dengan muka pucat dia "alamak ni mesti takut sangat tadi" kata boboiboy, boboiboy pun panggil yaya dan ying. "Boboiboy, kenapa dengan gopal?" Tanya yaya "yaloh..muka sudah pucat wo.." kata ying "kan tadi fang ikat dia dekat pokok kelapa ni, kalau gopal pandang bawah memang takutlah" kata boboiboy "kalau macam tu kita kena bawak gopal ke bilik rawatan" kata yaya "ok jom kita hantar gopal ke bilik rawatan" kata boboiboy. Mereka pun bawak gopal ke bilik rawatan

"Apa kata kita beritahu dengan cikgu kaiza, nak tak?" Tanya yaya

"Bila masa kau panggil kak kaiza tu cikgu kaiza?" Tanya boboiboy

"Inikan sekolah dan kak kaiza tu kan guru, kita kena hormat guru walaupun dia tu kawan kita atau kakak kita" kata yaya

"Betul juga cakap yaya kan boboiboy" kata ying

"Jadi macam mana, nak tak bagi tahu dengan cikgu kaiza tentang ni?" Tanya yaya lagi sekali

"Kita kena bagi tahu dengan cikgu kaiza kalau tak nanti cikgu tanya mana gopal, nanti susah pula" kata boboiboy

"Ok, kita kena cepat tak lama lagi loceng nak bunyi" kata ying

Mereka pun keluar dari bilik rawatan dan pergi ke bilik guru untuk berjumpa dengan cikgu kaiza bila sampai dibilik guru, cikgu kaiza tiada ditempat duduk dia terus yaya tanya kepada cikgu papa "maafkan saya cikgu, mana cikgu kaiza?" Tanya yaya "cikgu kaiza ada di kantin, dia tengah makan. Kenapa kamu tanya? Ada masalah ke?" Tanya cikgu papa "ada cikgu, gopal sekarang dekat bilik rawatan" kata boboiboy "dekat bilik rawatan! Kenapa dengan anak murid kesayangan cikgu tu!?" Tanya cikgu papa "muka gopal jadi pucat lepas fang turunkan dia dari pokok kelapa tu cikgu" kata ying "kalau fang tak ikat gopal dekat pokok kelapa tu mesti gopal tengah makan dengan gembira sekarang ni" kata boboiboy "kalau macam kami pergi dulu cikgu sebab kami nak cepat ni" kata yaya "a..iye iye, hati-hati jalan tu jangan berlari sudah" kata cikgu papa. Mereka menuju ke kantin sekolah dan mereka nampak cikgu kaiza ada di kantin yang sedang membaca buku kegemarannya

"Cikgu kami ada hal nak beritahu dengan cikgu ni" kata boboiboy

"Hal apa boboiboy? Bagi tahu je dekat cikgu" kata cikgu kaiza

"Gopal, dia dekat bilik rawatan sebab fang" kata yaya

"Ha ah, sekarang muka dia dah pucat, gopal tu takut tinggi kalau dia pandang bawah memang muka dia akan menjadi pucat" kata boboiboy

"Yaloh..fang ni ganas sangat tak pandai bersabar sahaja, gopal hanya bergurau sahaja tu pun mahu ikat juga" kata ying

"Kalau macam tu biarkan sahaja gopal berehat dbilik rawatan, kalau nak melawat dia cikgu benarkan walaupun waktu belajar" kata cikgu kaiza

"Apa kata kita beli makanan untuk gopal, bila dia dah sedar dia dapat makan" kata yaya

"Macam ni baru setia kawan, bila kawan sakit atau dalam masalah mesti kita kena bantu sebab kawan adalah sahabat sejati seumur hidup kalau nak cari kawan yang baik tu memang susah" kata cikgu kaiza

"Cikgu fang macam mana?" Tanya boboiboy

"Nanti cikgu uruskan dia" kata cikgu kaiza, sebelum loceng bunyi mereka beli makanan kegemaran gopal lepas tu mereka akan bawak ke bilik rawatan. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi mereka bertiga masuk ke kelas cikgu kaiza pun masuk ke kelas dengan begitu awal

* * *

"Fang mari sini cikgu nak tanya sesuatu" kata cikgu kaiza, fang pun bangun dan pergi ke meja cikgu kaiza

"Apa kak? Kenapa kakak panggil fang?" Tanya fang

"Fang, kenapa buat gopal macam tu kesian gopal tau sekarang ni dia dekat bilik rawatan" kata cikgu kaiza, kaiza tidak marah fang sebab dia sudah tahu dengan perangai fang yang panas baran dan ganas

"Fang geram sangat tadi, sebab tu fang ikat dia dekat pokok kelapa tu" kata fang

"Janji dengan kakak jangan lagi buat macam tu dekat gopal" kata cikgu kaiza

"Fang rasa, fang tak dapat janji sebab nanti fang memang tak dapat tepati janji kalau hal macam ni" kata fang

"Kakak faham, fang kena cuba dan tahan biar kesabaran mengawal fang" kata cikgu kaiza

"Ok fang akan cuba" kata fang, terus fang pergi dari meja cikgu kaiza dan menuju ke tempat duduk dia sendiri. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi dan kali ini adalah masa waktu pulang, boboiboy, fang, yaya dan ying pergi ke bilik rawatan sebelum pulang, nampaknya gopal sudah sedar dari membatu dia. Gopal dengan rasa gembira dia makan kesemua makanan yang dibeli oleh boboiboy, yaya dan ying yapi fang tiada sebab fang tidak membeli apa-apa makanan untuk gopal dan diri dia sendir.

"Gopal jom pulang, kita orang nak pergi kedai tok aba ni" kata boboiboy

"Ok jom kita pergi!" kata gopal dengan hati yang gembira. Mereka pun keluar dari kawasan sekolah dan pergi ke kedai tok aba. "Fang aku nak tanya ni, kenapa kak kaiza dengan abang kaizo bergaduh?" Tanya boboiboy "sebab rumah bersepah lah, nanti berbaiklah tu lagi pun ni kali pertama kakak aku marah" kata fang "aku rasa kak kaiza tertekanlah sebab tu jadi macam tu" kata yaya "yaloh..kalau orang tertekan memang jadi macam tu walaupun diri dia memang baik hati" kata ying, mereka pun sampai di kedai tok aba. Mereka nampak kaiza dan kaizo ada di kedai tok aba "kaizo aku minta maaf tentang pagi tadi" kata kaiza "kau sebenarnya tertekankan sebab kejadian tempoh hari" kata kaizo " mungkinlah, hihihihi..." gelak kaiza, mereka berlima hanya tersenyum melihat kaizo dan kaiza sudah pun barbaik.

* * *

 **ok sesiapa sudah baca ch 10 kalau akhir cerita ada perkataan (tamat) itu tidak bermaksud ch Author sudah complete**

 **Author hanya saja-saja letak perkataan (tamat) tu untuk kali pertama jadi kali ini tiada perkataan tamat dari ch Author**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di Chapter yang seterusnya!**

 **Oppa!**


End file.
